Stormy Gray Eyes
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: Harry is caught off guard by a reaction in the Great Hall while staring at a certain blond haired Slytherin. The reaction was not missed by said Slytherin and soon things become very interesting for the two boys. Eighth year. Harry/Draco. Other side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Harry is caught off guard by a reaction in the Great Hall while staring at a certain blond haired Slytherin. The reaction was not missed by said Slytherin and soon things become very interesting for the two boys.**

 **Eighth year. Loose plot. Lots of smutty goodness. Harry/Draco pairing, of course.**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, just something to have fun with.**

I stared across the Great Hall as I often did and watched the Slytherin Ice Prince hold court. Granted, he wasn't really holding court and merely sitting there, perusing the Daily Prophet and eating his lunch and wasn't actually talking to anyone around him. It was easier for me to think of him that way than the other way my traitorous mind wanted to. I didn't know when it started, but it had and I was rather annoyed with my dysfunctional brain. I had a major crush on Draco Malfoy and I had no idea why or when it happened.

It might have been in sixth year when I saw him change from the entitled, spoiled prat that he had been since first year into a young man who had just been given a horrible burden to see through. It might have been when he denied recognizing me at the Manor during the war or when I saw his frightened face in the Room of Requirement before I swooped down and pulled him onto my broom. Or it might have when he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and held onto me like his life depended on it which I supposed it did. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's when it happened. I hadn't felt more wanted than I did in that moment.

I had ignored it though and pushed it down. I had tried to start things up again with Ginny, but the feelings about Malfoy kept popping up. She knew I was off and figured it dealt with the war so she told me that we could hold off on getting together. I had agreed, even though I knew that we probably wouldn't ever get together for real again. She was free to date and had told her as much. She hadn't started dating, but I could see the way she was looking at certain blokes. I knew what was on her mind and it didn't bother me one bit.

I sighed and continued staring at him. Nobody seemed to notice my staring as they were much too caught up in their own lives to worry about mine. That is except the one person I had been staring at the entire time. He looked up over his paper as if he had felt me staring and locked eyes with me. I couldn't look away from those stormy gray eyes of his and they seemed so much brighter than I had ever thought. His lips curled up into a smirk which in the past would have irritated the hell out of me, but now it went straight to my traitorous cock which hardened almost instantly.

I didn't notice it much at first, more of a nuisance really, but then the hardness became unbearable and I reached down to try and calm it, Malfoy watching me the entire time. I felt my face heating as my fingers brushed across my arousal, too gentle to try and stop it from hardening even more, and I suppressed a groan at the feel and couldn't quite hide the jerk that the touch caused my lower half to make. Malfoy's eyes widened a fraction as if he realized what was happening and then he smirked even more, setting his paper down, and more openly staring at me.

I wanted to look away. I really, really did, but I couldn't. Malfoy knew exactly what he was doing to me and he only made it worse when he slid his tongue out to brush it across his lips. I gasped at the sight and my cock twitched in interest. I had to get out of there. I broke the connection, muttered something to my friends, and made my escape. I glanced over at Malfoy as I made my way to the door, my cloak covering my arousal, and he was still watching me with even more interest now.

I hurried out and made my way to the pitch. Flying always seemed to clear my head and dampen my arousal so I knew that would help. I dressed quickly and summoned my broom. As soon as I was in the sky, flying around, and looking for the snitch, my arousal settled and I nearly forgot about the moment in the Great Hall with Malfoy. I flew for a couple of hours, catching the snitch a few times. I felt better and was ready to face the rest of the day, even dinner where Malfoy no doubt would be. I landed, put the snitch away, and headed into the quidditch locker rooms. I stored my gear in a locker and headed for the showers. I had worked up quite the sweat.

I was alone at the pitch so when I heard the door to the locker rooms open, I was a bit startled. I reached for my wand, just in case I needed to defend myself. The shower area was large enough for at least three people to fit in the stall so at least I had room. I listened carefully, wondering who had come in. I heard the curtain slide open behind me and I turned, wand raised at who was coming into the stall. There were at least four other stalls so there was no reason for someone to use mine.

However, the second I saw who was there, I didn't mind whatsoever that they had come into my stall. Malfoy stood there with a towel around his hips and a smirk on his face. I stared at him, taking him all in. I looked down at his perfect feet, and my eyes followed up his perfect legs, to his perfect abs, to his perfect chest that had the slash mark across it from me which made me feel sick for just a moment before my eyes went up his perfect neck and finally settled on his perfect face. His blond hair was shorter than in years past, but Merlin, it was absolutely amazing. Everything about him was amazing to look at.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

"I needed a shower and I didn't want to be disturbed so I thought I'd come down here, but it seems that you have taken over my favorite stall," he said. He raised one pale eyebrow and smirked at me. My cock liked that.

"Um, I'm about finished up if you don't mind waiting," I stammered.

"There are two other shower heads in here, you don't need to rush. I'll use one of them," he commented.

I watched him as he undid his towel and put it on a hook near the curtain. He faced me fully, not hiding his cock which looked perfect. It even appeared to be somewhat hard. I looked away and set my wand behind me and reached for the shampoo. Merlin, he was glorious. I turned back and saw Malfoy staring down at my own hardening cock. He licked his lips again and looked back up at me.

We stared at each other for several moments. My cock was harder than it had ever been and I knew that Malfoy could see that. He was saying nothing and I was saying nothing. Then, I watched as he stalked towards me, reaching out to loop his arm around my waist and pull me against him as he pressed his lips against mine. I let out an unmanly squeak in surprise, but my body seemed to go on without me and begin to think for itself as my arms wrapped around his back and my hips thrust forward giving me the friction that I so desired.

Malfoy responded in kind and soon the cool tiles pressed against my back as he had backed me into them and pressed his body more fully against mine. He kissed me, no, he wasn't kissing me; he was ravaging me as if years of pent up feelings were pouring out of him into that one kiss. It was amazing.

My mouth opened and my tongue darted out, asking for entrance and he happily obliged. My hands roamed over his back and down his sides, cupping his arse, kneading the flesh there. Merlin, even his arse was perfect. He broke away from my lips and I groaned at the loss, but soon his lips were on my neck and he was thrusting his hips against me, looking to feel as much of me as he could feel. His hands skimmed down to my hips and roamed over my lower back and then to my arse as he used that to thrust my hips into his harder. Our bodies slid over one another and it wasn't long before I knew I was going to come and it was going to be the best orgasm I'd ever experienced.

Malfoy must have been feeling the same way as he moved back to my lips and returned to kissing me intensely. We rutted against each other and then I felt the tightness in my sack and then I was coming all over Draco and myself. He wasn't far behind as he started to come all over as well.

He kissed me a few more times, more gently this time, and then broke away, resting his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes and saw the stormy gray of Malfoy's eyes. They were much darker now with his lust and I could only imagine that mine were as well.

"Best shower ever," Malfoy whispered against my lips.

"Best anything ever," I replied breathlessly.

I saw Malfoy smile, a real smile and step back from me, reluctantly. "I'm glad I wasn't alone in this," he said as he walked over to a shower and turned it on. He looked over at me and I instantly missed him being close to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I reached for the shampoo, again, and squirted some in my hand. I rubbed my palms together and started to wash my hair.

"How long?" he asked, not answering my first question.

"How long what?" I asked in confusion.

"How long have you wanted me?" he asked, his gray gaze focusing intently on me, soap dripping down his chest where he had been washing it. I watched as some soap slid down his chest and over his stomach and ended up stopping in the fine blond hairs of his pelvic area. I felt myself harden again and looked down at myself in surprise. That had never happened before.

I looked back up at Malfoy who was looking up at me with wide, aroused eyes, cock hardening once again. "Merlin, I don't know. Since maybe sixth year. More solidly since the Room of Requirement," I replied.

Malfoy's brows rose at my revelation. "That long?" he questioned. I nodded. "Salazar, that's quite awhile," he commented as he went back to washing his body.

I turned my gaze away, unsure of what his words meant. He must not have wanted me at all until maybe today or maybe this was some cruel trick. I looked back over at him angrily, wondering what he was going to do to me. He wasn't looking at me.

"Since fourth year," he said quietly.

"What are you on about?" I demanded angrily.

He turned to look at me in surprise. "I've wanted you since fourth year," he repeated in confusion.

I paused and settled my anger. "Seriously? You're not here to play some trick on me?" I demanded.

He shook his head. "No, definitely not. I have wanted you for so long and I never thought you'd feel the same considering….But then, when you were watching me today and the reaction you had to me, I had to come see if I wasn't alone and it appears that I'm not," he replied.

"You want me? You're not playing a trick?" I repeated. He shook his head. My eyes widened for a moment before I closed them and started rinsing my hair. Malfoy wanted me. Clearly I wanted him, that much was confirmed. Merlin, he wanted me. I opened my eyes and looked at him again. I smiled slightly before I turned and shut the shower off. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist. I snagged my wand and opened the curtain to move out into the locker rooms.

I heard Draco rushing through the rest of the shower before he was coming out of the stall with his towel barely around his hips. "That's it? You're just going to walk away?" he demanded, storming over to me. I reached out to open my locker again, but he slid in between me and the locker. "Potter, come on. Tell me that what we did in there isn't just a one-time thing," he said, his tone almost begging.

Merlin, he wanted me more than just now. I smirked and stepped towards him, pushing his slick body against the lockers. He winced at the cold, but stared me down. "Do you want it to be?" I said against his ear, enjoying the upper hand I had at the moment. I kissed a slow path across his jaw, towards his lips.

"Honestly?" he asked in a shaky voice. I nodded against his cheek as I skipped over his lips and moved to his other ear, kissing a path along the jaw on that side. He shuddered under my kisses. "No, I don't," he whispered, moaning as I pressed my hardening cock against him again. I moved my head back and looked at him. He looked quite concerned that I was going to say it was a one-time thing. I kissed him deeply then, resting my hands on his waist, brushing my thumb against his stomach.

"Good," I said as I broke away. "I don't want it to be a one-time thing either." Malfoy moved to the side in surprise as I opened my locker and pulled out my clothes. I removed the towel from my waist and rubbed my hair and dried off. Malfoy watched me the entire time. I looked over at him and lifted an eyebrow. "Aren't you cold?" I asked seeing that he was visibly shaking.

He glanced down, seeming to realize that he was still wet and had goose bumps all over him. He nodded quickly as he moved a few lockers down and pulled out his clothes. I slipped mine on and watched as he dried off and dressed. There had to be a catch with us. There was no way that this would be that easy.

I closed my locker and faced him. He was dressed as well and closing his locker. We looked at each other for a moment before we both seemed to be bashful and looked away from one another, blushing.

"Do you mind if I head up first?" he asked nervously.

Obviously we couldn't be seen together so it made sense, but it didn't make the sting any less. "Sure, yeah, whatever you want," I replied with a slight annoyance in my tone.

He looked up at me and glared slightly. My tone was more obvious than I had thought. "Did you honestly think we could walk out of here together? Salazar, what would people say?" he said in a mocking tone before he pushed past me towards the door.

"They'd have something else to talk about in regards to me. That's nothing new," I bit out. I crossed my arms and kept my back to him. Even though he was being a prat right now, I still wanted him.

"Don't you care what people think about you?" he drawled.

I turned and looked at him. I walked towards him, stopping in front of him. He looked like he was regretting his attitude. I leaned forward to kiss him, but he flinched away and I managed to bump into his shoulder. I frowned and looked at him. "Not anymore," I whispered before I pushed passed him and walked out of the locker room. That's how it wasn't going to be that easy.

 **A/N: I started writing this after I was reading another story that was taking forever to get to the good stuff with these two and while I value the waiting and leaving the readers wanting more, I really wanted more sooner rather than later. Also, I had some smutty stuff to make up for in my last fic that left many of my readers hanging. I'm hoping this will make up for it. I plan to have a few more chapters after this, but I'm unsure of how many :). I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

I saw Malfoy at dinner, but I barely acknowledged him. So I was being kind of a prat about his attitude this afternoon, but he didn't have to act all rude. We had just done something with each other that I would have never imagined that we would do. He could have at least been nicer afterwards. I growled in annoyance and glared in his direction. He didn't seem to notice, but I felt a little better.

"Harry, what is wrong with you tonight?" Hermione whispered next to me.

I gave her a side long glance, blushing slightly at my mood being caught by her. "Nothing, just annoyed with Malfoy as per usual," I replied truthfully.

I saw her look over at his table in confusion. "He doesn't seem to be doing anything right now. Actually, he hasn't been a problem all year. Why are you annoyed with him?" she pressed.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe that's the problem. He hasn't been a problem this year and it's annoying having to navigate the change," I replied. Granted, that wasn't even remotely why I was annoyed with him, but she didn't need to know that. Actually, I suppose it kind of was because he was acting different towards me. I don't know.

"I can see that being difficult for you. Personally, I think it's great that he's being cordial this year. Much less of a headache," she replied.

I nodded absently and looked across the Great Hall at him again. This time he caught my stare and lifted an eyebrow in question. I scowled at him and looked away. I was being ridiculous.

I glanced around at the other tables and saw someone looking at me from the Hufflepuff table. I didn't know his name as he was a couple of years behind me, but he was staring at me which made me slightly uncomfortable. I looked away and went back to eating my dinner, but as I looked up again a few moments later to look over at the Slytherin table again, I saw someone blocking my view of Malfoy. It was the boy who had been looking at me.

"Um, hi, listen, I wondered if I could talk to you for a moment," the boy asked nervously.

I lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, sure, what's up?" I replied.

He shifted nervously and I wondered if he was just a fan or something and wanted to ask for my autograph. I suppressed an eye roll as I figured that was what he wanted. "Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you in the hall?" he asked.

I glanced at Hermione and Ron who were looking at the boy in confusion. They didn't know of my infatuation with Malfoy, of course, nor that I may find blokes more attractive than girls. I sighed and stood. I was done with dinner anyway. "Sure, let's go out into the entrance hall," I said, smiling kindly as I started towards the door. I glanced over at Malfoy and saw him watching my exit with a narrowed gaze. He didn't look pleased. I lifted an eyebrow and smirked at him which seemed to piss him off even more. Was it possible that he was jealous?

We walked out and then made our way towards the entrance hall. Once there, we stopped and I looked at him. "So what can I do for you?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

He shifted nervously again. "Well, my name is Owen Cauldwell and I just wanted to say that I think you're amazing and I was wondering if you'd like to get a butter beer with me sometime?" he asked hopefully.

I stared at him in confusion for a moment. "Like just two people hanging out? Do you want to hear stories of my grand adventures or something?" I asked, not hiding my confusion.

He blushed deeply which made my fan theory blow away. He was asking me on a date. "Um, sure, kind of, but more like a date," he said quietly.

My eyes widened considerably and it was now my turn to shift uncomfortably. "Um, wow, I, uh, well, what makes you think that I'm into blokes?" I stuttered.

He shrugged. "I saw you earlier today and the look you gave Malfoy," he said quietly again.

Shit. I blushed deeply. I needed to do a better job of hiding my staring. "Well, um, you know, I've never really, um, thought about it, I guess," I stuttered again.

Owen smiled slightly and nodded. He was about to say something when footsteps were heard coming towards us. We both turned to look and I was surprised to see Malfoy walking towards us, seething.

He stopped in front of us and he glared at me before he turned his glare on Owen. "What are you doing?" he demanded, looking at Owen.

Owen cowered, of course. "Um, well, I was just asking Harry if he wanted to get a butter beer with me some time," he squeaked out.

Malfoy's eyes widened a fraction and his careful mask of seething slipped and he looked worried at the idea of Owen asking me on a date. "As in a date?" he said, clearing his throat.

"Well, yeah, I thought I might. Do you have a problem with that?" Owen asked, puffing out his chest, his voice shaking only slightly.

Malfoy stared at him for a long moment before he looked over at me. I saw the look of arousal and lust in his eyes that I had seen earlier in the shower. With resolve, he turned back to Owen and looked him directly in the eye. "Yeah, I've got a problem with that," he replied.

Owen looked at him in surprise. "Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because he will be otherwise preoccupied. Now excuse us while I have a word with Potter, here," Malfoy said as he looked over at me, holding my gaze. His was quite intense and I felt myself blushing.

I think Owen glanced between us, shrugged, and walked away, but I couldn't be sure as I was completely entranced in Malfoy's gaze. "Imagine my surprise when I felt jealous towards anything related to you again. I thought I had gotten over that whole jealousy thing, but then I saw that Hufflepuff and you talking and suddenly I felt quite jealous. It took me a moment to realize that the jealousy was not towards you, but towards that guy for presumably gaining your attention. Needless to say, I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation," Malfoy explained in a matter of fact tone.

I blushed again and broke away from his gaze. "Well, so what if he asked me out? It's not like you and I are officially a thing," I pointed out, feeling the annoyance come back even though I was quite pleased with him being jealous.

Malfoy frowned. "That's true, but I thought that when we both said we wanted it to happen again that implied we were kind of a thing…." he trailed off sounding confused.

"Like, exclusive?" I whispered.

His eyes widened. Behind him, students were shuffling out of the Great Hall, interrupting our conversation. He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving my question hanging between us. I sighed and shook my head. I started for the stairs and was met by Ron and Hermione.

"What did that guy want?" Ron asked in greeting.

I didn't want to tell him about the date. "Oh, you know, just another fan," I replied.

He nodded in acceptance. "Ready to study?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes and I chuckled. "Boy am I," I replied cheerfully.

"You two sincerely lack the understanding of the importance of studying," Hermione muttered as she stalked up the stairs past us.

Ron and I laughed loudly as we followed her up the stairs.

 **XXXX**

I slammed the book closed and a cloud of dust puffed up and dissipated in the air. I laid my head down and stared across the library, looking at nothing. Ron was already asleep on his book. Hermione, of course, was fully engrossed in what she was studying. I had to get up and walk around so I stood, picking up the book.

"I'm going to put this away," I whispered to Hermione. She nodded absently, not looking away from her studies.

I chuckled and started in the general direction of where the book belonged. I decided to meander for a bit instead since I didn't really want to study anymore. I walked around aimlessly for about five minutes. I turned down one row of bookshelves and stopped. Malfoy was reaching up to grab a book when he turned to look at me. He smiled slightly as he brought his hand down.

"Have you been studying hard?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Mostly, but I've never been as dedicated as Hermione. What are you doing here?"

"Honestly?" he asked. I nodded. "I wanted to see you," he replied sheepishly.

I grinned and blushed. "Oh? Why?"

"We didn't get to finish our conversation, so I thought we could now," he said.

"Oh," I whispered. I walked towards him so that we could have a bit more privacy. We were towards the back of the library and there weren't many people there at the moment. I stopped about a foot and a half away and looked up at him. He looked down at me and appeared to be trying to decide something. He made up his mind about it because he stepped forward, looping his arms around my waist, pulling me against him, and kissing me deeply.

I melted into the kiss, solidifying that at least I was attracted to him, if nothing else. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer, pressing my entire body against his. It amazed me that we fit so perfectly together and I wondered how I hadn't realized this before. Okay, not really, because I knew exactly why I hadn't realized this before, but it didn't matter because it was perfect.

His tongue brushed against my bottom lip and I opened my lips willingly, allowing him to explore the depths. It wasn't long before I was hard and really wanting to find a more private place for us to go. By what I felt pressed against my leg, he was in agreement with me.

He broke away from me as if sensing that things were going to progress quite quickly if we stayed where we were. He rested his head against my forehead once more and I found that I really liked that. We were breathing heavily again and lost in our own world.

"Exclusive, Potter, that's my only offer," Draco whispered.

"Done," I replied quietly.

He grinned and kissed me once more, briefly, but it still went straight through me. "Good. Have a good night, Potter," he said against my lips before he let go and moved away from me. I watched him leave, feeling the loss of his warmth already. Merlin, I was in trouble.

 **A/N: I am loving this story :) I hope you all are too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning, smut to follow :)**

I went to bed that night feeling both elated and annoyed. Malfoy had left me hanging and the wanking I did afterwards was not nearly as fulfilling as it had been in the past, before that afternoon in the showers. Malfoy had consumed my brain, once again, all day, and appeared that it was going to be all night, too. Just thinking about him now made me hard again. Merlin, this was going to be a long night.

The next morning dawned bright and threatened to make my head explode. I had a throbbing headache and I felt tired and rundown. I had slept for maybe two hours altogether that night. I pulled my blankets over my head and closed my eyes.

"Harry, time to get up mate, we've got class in an hour," Neville said as he pushed on my legs. I groaned and burrowed further into my blankets.

"I'm not feeling so great this morning. I didn't sleep well last night so I'm just going to stay here, okay?" I said, hoping that he wouldn't push and would just leave me to get some sleep.

"Oh, alright, um, were you having nightmares again?" he whispered in concern.

 _If only_ ….. "No, just couldn't settle my mind. I'll be fine. I just need a bit more rest. I'll see you at lunch, alright?" I said.

"Alright, see you," he said before I heard him walk out of the dorm and leave. I moved the blankets and glanced around the room. No one was left in there. I was kind of surprised that Ron wasn't still in bed, but today must have been an easier day for him to get-up on. It was Friday after all.

I sighed and rolled over, closing my eyes. I took several deep breaths, willing away bright gray eyes and soon I was drifting off into an ocean of light blue with overcast skies. Neither was even remotely a color associated with Malfoy, none at all….

About an hour and a half in, my dream seemed to change to where I was still alone, but I was feeling someone kissing me, more specifically my jaw and neck. I couldn't see them, but it felt nice. I let out a quiet moan and adjusted myself, feeling a pressure over my body that felt like another body. The kissing changed and I felt lips on my own. It was a wonderful dream and I felt myself hardening at the way it was all happening. The person was still invisible to me, but they were familiar and new at the same time.

"Harry," they whispered in a deeper voice than I had expected. I sighed and moved my hips, meeting their hardness with mine. I heard a quiet moan and felt a nibble at my ear. It wasn't the most gentle of touches and it distracted me enough from my dream that I felt myself starting to wake. My eyes flew open and I realized that I wasn't alone. I looked next to my bed and saw, sitting near my feet, Malfoy. He was looking both worried and annoyed.

"Malfoy?" I croaked out, wondering briefly if he had been kissing me and rubbing against me while I slept.

"So you are well and not at death's door," he commented, his tone suggesting just how annoyed he was.

"What are you on about? I didn't sleep well last night, that's all. Merlin, I told Neville that," I said in exasperation.

Malfoy softened his look. "I suppose I did hear him say that," he commented absently, playing with an imaginary string on my blanket.

"So what are you doing in here then?" I asked. I sat up on my elbows and looked at him expectantly.

He blushed slightly and looked away. He sighed loudly. "I thought that you might have been regretting yesterday so you didn't come down for breakfast or come to class because of it," he replied quietly.

I stared at him for several moments in surprise. He was feeling insecure. I smiled slightly. "Quite the opposite actually. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night and to top it all off, you left me hanging after the library and wanking did nothing to help me feel better," I replied, almost angrily.

He looked back at me with wide eyes. "I hadn't realized how much it affected you," he replied quietly.

I looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right? Were you not there in the showers or even lunch yesterday? The things you do to me, Malfoy. I was just dreaming of snogging someone and rutting against someone and the only person I can think of was you. Hell, I've been thinking about you all night. Do you have any idea-" I could not say anything more because Malfoy had launched himself at me and planted his lips on mine, effectively shutting up my rant.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his back, holding him close to me, as I fell back against my pillow. I shifted my hips slightly and he slipped into my lap, pressing against me and reminding me once again how perfectly we fit together. Malfoy's tongue slid across my lips and I immediately responded, allowing our kiss to deepen. I slid my hands under his shirt, wanting to feel his skin so badly. He responded immediately and shook under my touch. I couldn't help, but smile.

He broke away from me and stared down at me, panting. I smirked at him which made him narrow his gaze. He started to get off of me, but with my lightning fast reflexes, I grabbed his arse and held him in place. His eyes fluttered closed at the touch. "Please don't go," I whispered. I was fully aware that my tone was needy, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

His gaze softened and he smiled slightly. "It would be quite horrible of me to leave you hanging two times in a row," he commented. I nodded vigorously in agreement. "However, you did make me worry this morning and that is not something that is easily forgotten nor forgiven," he pointed out.

I narrowed my gaze at him. I brought my hands up his back and watched as he shook under my touch. I gripped his shoulders and flipped us so that I was on top. He stared up at me with a surprised look. "Relax, Draco. I'm going to give you a reason to forgive me," I whispered. His eyes widened even more at the use of his first name.

I waved my hand and his shirt buttons immediately released, revealing his pale chest to me. I heard a gasp, but I wasn't sure if it was from me, him, or both of us. I ran my fingers along his chest, feeling every scar that I came across, paying special attention to the ones that I had put there. I looked up to see that Malfoy had closed his eyes and was biting his bottom lip. I stared for a moment too long and Malfoy snapped his eyes open to look at me. I felt conflicted. I wanted to apologize profusely for the scars I had put on his body, but I also wanted to say nothing because it reminded me of where we had been and how far we had come.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

I looked up at him again and frowned. "I'm thinking about whether or not I should apologize, again, for what I did to you or just let it be and think of it as just another step to get us to where we are today," I replied, voicing my thoughts.

Malfoy slid his hands over mine and held my wrists. "You don't need to apologize," was all he said. I smiled slightly at him and then renewed my mission to get his forgiveness. Our sappy moment pushed to the side, I gave him a wicked grin before I leaned down and pressed a kiss to every scar that was on his chest. Malfoy moaned and arched under each of my kisses. It encouraged me to keep going so I kissed a path down his stomach and brushed my lips against the blonde hairs that led to my destination.

I sat up and fingered Malfoy's trousers. I undid the button and brought the zipper down and then I looked up at him. He was looking at me with a guarded expression and I just smiled reassuringly and pulled off his trousers. He lifted his hips and I pulled his trousers off. I set them carefully behind me and looked down at his pants. He wore silk pants which didn't surprise me at all. I smirked at him and he colored under my gaze, but said nothing.

I could see his hardened length and reached out to brush my fingers across it through the material. Malfoy shook under the touch. I grinned and started sliding up and down his length more quickly and I watched as a wet spot formed where the head was. I was achingly hard and would have gladly have got off against his own length, but that wasn't what I had set my mind to.

I reached into his pants and released him from the confines of his pants. This wasn't the first time I had seen his cock, but it didn't make the feeling any less special. I suddenly felt very nervous as I had never done what I was about to do, but I wanted to do it so I was going to. I glanced up at Malfoy who had his eyes tightly shut and was biting his lip again. He looked so amazing that I nearly forgot what I was doing.

I looked back down and leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to the underside of his cock. As I expected, Malfoy jerked back into the mattress and let out a startled noise. I looked up at him and he was staring down at me with wide eyes. He looked almost afraid.

"I can stop," I assured him. I didn't want to push him. If I wanted this to continue, pushing him was not going to be the best idea. He shook his head quickly and watched as I nodded and went back to what I was going to do. I kissed him again and this time he didn't jerk away. I flicked my tongue out tentatively and tasted him. It was a salty and bitter taste, but not too bad, so I continued kissing him all over and his hips moved every time I kissed him.

Finally, I felt brave enough to try something more so I slid my tongue up the vein on the underside of his cock and he immediately responded letting out a groan that I could only surmise meant that he really enjoyed that. I did that a few more times before I decided to try something else. I went back to his head and opened my mouth and took him in. I slid my tongue down his shaft and tightened my lips around him. He cried out and bucked into me, nearly gagging me. Clearly he liked what I was doing.

I moved up and down him slowly at first and then soon I brought my hand up and wrapped it around the base. He was slick from my saliva and it made it easy for my hand to follow the movements of my mouth and soon he was crying out and bucking into me more and more until finally, his hands gripped in my hair, he said something. "I'm going to come," he said in a strained voice so I took a deep breath and kept going.

I wasn't sure what to expect, but I'd wanked enough times to know that when you come, it comes out straight, hot, and a lot. Even knowing that, I wasn't entirely prepared for what happened, but I did the best that I could and swallowed as much of him as I could, trying hard not to gag.

I sat back on my heels and looked down at him. He was panting and his face was flushed and his eyes were closed. I reached down to myself to feel how hard I was, but I was met with wetness and realized that I had come without even realizing it. I had been so engrossed in pleasing him that I hadn't realized that it would affect me that way.

I smiled and waved my hand cleaning myself up and cleaning Malfoy up as well. He was still breathing quickly and he still had his eyes closed. I slid up and curled up next to him. I was even more tired than I had been, but felt much better.

Malfoy wrapped his arm around me and I pressed a kiss to his chest as he pulled me close, kissing the top of my head. "I couldn't stop thinking about you last night either and when I did sleep, all I could dream about was you and the shower and how I so badly wanted to see you this morning," he said quietly.

"Do you forgive me for not being there?" I asked sleepily.

He laughed quietly. "You make a compelling case for forgiveness so who am I to say no?" he teased.

I grinned and snuggled into him. I felt like I could sleep now. I started to drift off when I felt Malfoy stir. "I should get going. People might be curious when we are both gone from classes," he commented as he tried to extricate himself from my arm which had splayed across his chest and my leg which had hooked itself under one of his, effectively trapping his left leg.

"Let them be curious. Please stay. If you didn't sleep well and I didn't sleep well, we should stay here and sleep. Really, it's for the safety of everyone else who has to deal with us when we're tired," I reasoned, mumbling through most of it.

Malfoy sighed. "You're becoming attached," he whispered as he summoned his trousers, sliding them on somehow through my leg trapping him.

"Please stay," I said again, ignoring his attachment comment.

He sighed, giving in. I heard him mutter a locking charm and felt him snuggle into the bed some. "Fine, I'll stay, for a little bit anyway. Figures that you'd be a cuddle monster," he said in a sarcastic tone, but based on the kiss he pressed against the top of my head, I'd say that he was perfectly content to be where he was.

I smiled and wrapped myself around him tighter. I felt warm and content and soon I drifted off to sleep, feeling so much better.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke sometime later to pounding. I opened my eyes slowly and felt very warm and felt something very solid underneath me. I opened my eyes more and saw a pale chest in my line of sight which I followed up towards a chiseled jawline and pink lips that were slightly parted. Blond hair fell against my pillow and across the forehead of said person that I was lying on. Malfoy, well, Draco, was still in my bed and was clearly a heavy sleeper if the pounding on the door was not waking him up.

"Harry! Open the door, mate! You missed lunch! Are you alright?" Neville demanded through the door.

"Draco. Draco, wake-up," I whispered harshly as I shook him.

He snorted and turned in his sleep. Shit. He was a really heavy sleeper. I extricated myself from him and he barely noticed. I leapt out of bed, threw open my trunk, and pulled out my invisibility cloak. I quickly silenced Draco and threw my invisibility cloak over him and then cancelled the spell on the door.

"It's open," I called. I quickly checked to make sure I was presentable, I was, and then waited for Neville to open the door.

I sat on my trunk and rubbed my eyes as he walked in. He looked at me worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asked stepping up to me to look me over.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just slept longer than I anticipated, but I'm feeling much better. Have afternoon classes started yet?"

He shook his head. "No. They'll start in about a half hour. Are you sure you're alright?" He was studying me and it made me slightly uncomfortable as I wondered if it was obvious that I had Draco Malfoy in my bed and that we had been up to something.

"I'm fine, fine. I'll just shower and probably stop by the kitchens and grab a sandwich. I'll see you in class. Thanks for checking up on me, mate," I said.

He nodded and looked slightly less suspicious. "I don't mind waiting," he responded.

I definitely didn't want that. "Thank you, but no. It's better if it's just me who might be late and not you as well. I'll be there," I assured him.

Neville glanced around the room and then nodded, reluctantly. He turned and left the dorm. I quickly locked the door and went back to my bed, pulling my invisibility cloak off a now very awake, and very freaked out Draco Malfoy. His mouth was moving like he was saying something and his eyes were moving rapidly. I grinned and leaned down to kiss him. He immediately responded and I wordlessly cancelled my silencing spell.

"You sleep like the dead," I commented against his lips as I broke our kiss. I kissed him lightly once more before I moved away and sat down near his hand.

"Salazar, I thought for sure Longbottom would catch me. I knew I was silenced, but I didn't realize I had the cloak over me too until I reached to take off what I thought was your blanket and realized it definitely was not. That was a very smart move. Now how are you going to get me out of here?" he demanded as he sat up.

I smiled. "The same way I kept you hidden from Neville. Look, I need to take a quick shower and while I'm in there you can just have the invisibility cloak on in case he comes back and then you can walk out with us."

He nodded. "Why can't I shower with you?" he asked as he waggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "We'd never get out of here then. I'll be quick," I assured him as I leaned forward to kiss him quickly.

"How can you take a quick shower? It's not even possible," he commented in an uppity tone as I walked towards the loo.

I laughed. "Just watch," I told him. He rolled his eyes in disbelief before he put the cloak back on and unlocked the door.

Sure enough, I came out of the loo freshly showered and brushed in eight minutes. I went to my trunk and started searching through my trunk for some clean clothes. I let out a gasp when I felt an invisible body press against my back.

"Seriously, Malfoy, do you have to do that? And are you sniffing my hair?" I asked as I heard what sounded like someone sniffing.

"I didn't believe that you were seriously clean, but I guess I was wrong," said the invisible Malfoy.

I laughed and threw on my clothes and grabbed my bag. I started for the door. "Are you coming?" I asked as I reached for the knob.

"Wait," he said. I turned and looked behind me. He had removed the cloak for a moment and was staring at me. He looked suddenly shy. I lifted an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Are you okay?" I asked, stepping towards him.

"I just wanted to kiss you good-bye," he said, blushing deeply.

I grinned and reached out to grip his shirt and pull him towards me. He smiled through his blush and kissed me deeply. This kiss seemed like it had more emotions behind it than the others and I wondered for a moment if he was starting to feel differently towards me, more so than just two blokes snogging each other for fun. We broke away and he was still blushing and looking away from me sheepishly. I felt quite warm at the concept that he might have more feelings for me. I didn't find that to be a horrible idea at all.

I smiled. "Ready?" He nodded and slipped the cloak back on. He touched my wrist to show that he was right behind me so I left my dorm and headed down to the common room. Neville was waiting for me after all.

He looked up and smiled at me as I approached. "You look much better," he said as he glanced up towards the dorm like he was looking for someone.

"Yeah, I feel it too. Are you looking for someone?" I asked as I glanced back.

Neville blushed deeply and shifted his weight. "Well, I thought for a moment that you had someone in the dorm when I came in since the door was locked," he said looking sheepish.

I felt Draco grip my wrist tightly and I winced. Neville looked at me suspiciously. "Nah, no one was there. I just didn't want you guys interrupting my sleep. Man, I am starved. Let's get going so I can get a sandwich before class," I replied quickly.

Neville chuckled nervously. "Sorry, mate, I was just jumping to conclusions. Let's go," he said as he started for the common room door. I followed him, Draco gripping my wrist the entire way. We had potions so stopping at the kitchens would be easy.

"You know, you weren't the only one missing from classes this morning. I was mentioning to Hermione and Ron about you not being there and why and then we noticed that Malfoy wasn't there and then Hermione mentioned that you had said yesterday that you were annoyed with him so she thought that maybe you were pretending to be sick and you were actually following him or something," Neville said with a disbelieving chuckle as we headed down the staircase. I felt Draco's grip tighten on my wrist. I winced again which luckily Neville didn't see this time.

"Huh, maybe he wasn't feeling well too," I replied.

"Well, he was at breakfast and he kept looking at our table like he was looking for you or something and then as breakfast went along and you didn't show he seemed to look more and more worried, if you can believe that," he explained.

Draco's grip loosened slightly and then he gave my wrist a squeeze, before rubbing his thumb against my wrist. I suppressed a smile at the gesture. "Huh, that's weird. He was probably just surprised that I wasn't there and was wondering why. I was annoyed with him yesterday, but I'm over it and I definitely wasn't following him. I was in the dorm the entire time," I explained, thankful that the lighting was getting dimmer so that Neville couldn't see my blush.

He nodded. "Why were you annoyed with him?" he asked.

Draco's grip tightened. "Oh, well, I guess I just keep expecting him to be a prat or something like he used to be and he's not so it's annoying trying to navigate the new Malfoy," I explained with a shrug. If it was possible, Draco's grip got tighter. I winced again which did not go missed by Neville this time.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pausing just near the kitchens to look me over.

I waved him off. "I'm just really hungry. I better get into the kitchens. I'll see you in potions," I said.

Neville nodded reluctantly and walked away. I walked over to the portrait and tickled the pear. It revealed the door handle and I walked into the kitchens with Draco right behind me. It slid closed behind us and Draco pulled off the invisibility cloak and scowled slightly at me. I crossed my arms and lifted a brow in response.

"Are you actually annoyed with me because you're just waiting for me to be a prat?" he demanded.

I laughed and shook my head. "No. I was annoyed because you left me hanging last night. Sheesh, you've been great this year. It's a big part of how I was able to focus on my attraction to you more closely because you weren't being a jerk all the time," I replied as I walked over to a platter that had sandwiches on it. I grabbed two and handed two more to Draco. We grabbed some portable pumpkin juice and headed back towards the entrance.

Draco wasn't responding so I turned to look at him. He was blushing and smiling. He stepped over to me and pushed me up against a wall, behind some shelving, shielding us from any prying elf eyes. I gasped in surprise before he leaned forward and kissed me deeply, the same way that he had just before we left the dorm.

"I'll see you in potions," he whispered before he kissed me once more, slipped the cloak on, and left the kitchens. I leaned against the wall, breathing quickly, trying to gain some understanding from how he was acting.

I shook my head, pushing the thoughts for later, and left the kitchens with a hollered thanks to the elves. I walked into potions then and took my usual seat by Hermione. She gave me a questioning look, but Professor Slughorn was getting started on the lesson and her focus went to the lesson. I glanced to the back of the room and saw Draco slink in and take his seat next to Blaise. He glanced my way and smiled quickly before he covered his mouth with his hand. Blaise was whispering to him and it appeared that Draco was only half listening. I turned back around, smiling to myself and tried to focus my attention on the lesson.

 **A/N: I really like Draco in this story. It's definitely not his usual self, but I still like him. I hope you're enjoying the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

At dinner that night, I couldn't help but keep glancing over at the Slytherin table, more specifically at Draco. I'd often catch his eye and he would just smile slightly at me before returning to his dinner or talking to his housemates. I glanced around once in awhile and caught Luna's eye. She looked at me quizzically and then would turn her gaze on Draco. I frowned slightly as did Draco and we stopped looking at each other the rest of dinner. We were just snogging buddies and nothing more. There was no reason to draw attention to our sort of arrangement.

"Harry, are you planning to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Hermione asked as she looked up from her book at me.

"I hadn't thought about it, but yeah, why not," I replied. I chanced a glance at Draco, but he wasn't looking at me. Hermione didn't miss it. I took a quick drink of my pumpkin juice to make it seem like she hadn't caught me staring.

"Stop staring at him. Seriously, you shouldn't be annoyed with him. Maybe you guys should talk and be friends or something instead of whatever it is you're obsessing about with him this time," she scolded. She shook her head and went back to reading her book.

Draco and I openly being friends? It was an intriguing thought. One that I thought I'd run past him whenever we were alone again.

"That's a crazy idea, Mione," I replied in disgust, trying to keep up pretenses until I talked to Draco.

She looked over at me with a glare and then looked away. I sighed. It might make things easier if we went from not speaking, to being friends, to being out as a sort of couple or whatever it was we were doing. Of course, I kind of liked having this little secret between him and me because it was a fun secret and not a life or death one like anything related to Voldemort back in the day.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," I said as I stood and left the table. No one seemed to pay me any mind. They weren't as focused on me anymore which was nice.

I didn't glance over at the Slytherin table, but I felt eyes on me and figured that Draco was watching me leave. I walked out of the Great Hall and headed out of the castle and towards the lake. It was a nice evening; cool, but not so cold that I'd need a coat. I got down to the lake and settled under my favorite tree and stared out across the water. The leaves were just starting to change into red, orange, and yellow colors. It looked amazing.

A stick snapped to my right. "I thought you might be coming down here," I said with a smile.

"Harry, do you have the gift of sight?" a dreamy voice asked. I jumped and turned to see Luna standing there. I scrambled up, blushing and walked over to her, giving her a hug.

"Uh, no, Luna, I thought you were someone else," I muttered.

"Draco Malfoy perhaps?" she inquired dreamily.

I don't know how I always forgot how intuitive she was. I blushed deeply and nodded. I settled down under the tree again and she joined me. "I can't keep anything from you," I said with a laugh.

"The nargles tell me all that they see. Plus, I have my own eyes and saw plenty at dinner tonight," she commented. She smiled at me.

"I have got to be better at hiding my staring," I muttered again, shaking my head.

She laughed. "Not many people seem to notice. I see nothing wrong with staring at someone that you are attracted to."

"Do you often stare at people you're attracted to?" I questioned.

She laughed and shook her head. "Oh, he has not made himself known to me yet, but he's out there," she said with a far off look.

I lifted an eyebrow in confusion at her words. Of course, with Luna I was often confused, but it didn't matter, she was a great friend. "Well, at first I thought it was strange that I was so attracted to him, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I had been attracted to him for years, but it was just buried under everything that we were dealing with. I'm finding that I quite enjoy the time we've spent together since yesterday. I don't know, it's strange, isn't it?"

She shrugged. "Opposites attract all the time, Harry. You and Draco are just following your instincts. I think it's wonderful. He really tried to help us when we were at the manor. He had to be very careful, but he did, in small ways. You and Draco are perfect for each other," she continued.

"Well, we are just snogging. We haven't discussed anything other than well, just exclusively snogging," I chuckled nervously.

She smiled dreamily at me. "Yeah, you will. I must be off. I think someone else is heading this way. The person you thought was here when it was me instead," she said as she stood.

I wasn't sure how to take her first response, but I watched her leave. I heard her say hello to someone cheerfully and then another, deeper hello was said back. Draco came around the bushes then and looked about how I felt. He looked up at me though and smiled.

"Hey, so I see Luna found you," he said as he sat down next to me.

"Did you know she was looking for me?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I saw her leave right after you did and since I know she caught us looking at each other, I figured she was coming to find you. I hung out for as long as my patience would allow up at the castle, but I wanted to come find you," he explained.

"How come?" I asked, feeling that same warm feeling as before.

"I'm not sure, well, I have ideas, but I'm not sure about them yet. All I know is that I like being with you and doing, you know, what we've been doing, so I just wanted to come find you," he stuttered.

I smiled and nodded. "Me too," I replied.

We sat back and faced the lake for awhile, not talking. It was kind of nice. We weren't touching, but we were still there and very aware that the other person was there too. I saw him shift and I felt him settle his hand over my own. I looked down and grinned as I linked our fingers together. "You know, Hermione mentioned a crazy idea tonight," I commented.

"Oh? What was that?" he asked curiously.

"She caught me looking at you again and she said that I should stop being annoyed with you and maybe you and I should just talk and maybe become friends," I told him.

He looked over at me and met my gaze. He lifted one eyebrow. "She's suggesting that you and I openly be seen together, hanging out, and trying to be friends?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yes, crazy isn't it?"

He nodded and leaned towards me to capture my lips in a kiss. It was a tender kiss and didn't last very long, but it seemed to express so much. "I think that would be a good idea, you know, make us easier to transition," he said as he turned to look back out at the lake.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. My heart started beating faster as I thought about what he was implying.

"Well, if things keep, you know, progressing with us and since we are already exclusive snogging partners, it would be easier for people to accept us as a couple if we are friendly in front of everyone," he explained.

My eyes widened. He wanted an actual relationship with me? "Wow, you mean, like you want us to be a couple?" I asked in disbelief.

He blushed deeply. "Harry, I've wanted many things in life in regards to you, mostly negative things, but the basis of our whole relationship over the years was based on my desire to be your friend. I screwed up at being your friend, but as time went on, over seventh year especially, I realized how much I had screwed up since I had been in denial for so many years. I feel like I'm getting a second chance at everything and when school started this year, I merely hoped that I could prove to you that there is more to me then that spoiled prat that I was at a younger age, and that you and I could be friends. I was surprised to notice the looks you were giving me and something else formed in my mind that I had suppressed for so many years and that was my attraction to you. I wished for a friendship with you, but what I'm hopefully getting is so much more than that," he explained.

I stared at him in disbelief, my heart hammering in my chest. "I'm not sure what to say right now. I'm flattered and your words make me feel warm. I just, I didn't expect this to happen at all. I thought that my infatuation with you would just be one sided. I never expected…." I trailed off, unsure of what to say, nothing eloquent coming to mind.

Draco laughed and squeezed my hand. "It's fine. You've never been the best at words. You're more of an action type person," he replied.

"That's true. Well, what do you say? Should we try and do the friends thing, like in person?" I asked.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked.

"I planned on it. You?" I replied.

"Let's go together. Mostly everyone is already going so it wouldn't be too obvious and it'd be an easy time," Draco replied.

I looked over at him and blinked a couple of times. "Kind of like a date?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Kind of like a date," he replied quietly. He leaned towards me and kissed me deeply. I turned more fully and gripped both his hands as we kissed. It became intense and soon we were pushing against each other, both trying to get the other to lie down. Draco broke the kiss and huffed, but smiled. "So I need to return your cloak to you," he commented.

"Oh, well, do you have it with you now?" I asked.

"I do, but I was thinking I could bring it back to you tonight," he suggested, waggling his eyebrows at me.

I blushed and felt my stomach flop. Sneak into the dorm while my dorm mates are in there? Oh, the possibilities. "That seems like a reasonable idea. I would prefer that actually," I replied, waggling my eyebrows in return.

"I'll be there, sometime tonight," he said. He winked before he kissed me briefly and stood to leave me wondering when he'd come up and more importantly, how would he get into Gryffindor?

 **A/N: What will these two get up to next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning, hot man stuff to ensue in this chapter...**

I made it back to the common room just in time to see Hermione leaving. She smiled at me as she came out of the common room. "Oh, Harry, there you are. I'm heading up to the library to study. Do you want to come?" she asked.

"Uh, no, not tonight. I managed to get a lot done last night so I'm good. Thanks though. Hey, listen, um, Malfoy is hanging out with us in Hogsmeade tomorrow," I said uncertainly.

She stopped and looked at me in surprise. "Really?" she commented, looking rather smug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We thought we'd give it a try. We're a bit reluctant, but we'll see," I replied, trying to hide the truth from her.

She nodded. "It'll be fine. See you tomorrow!" and then she was off.

I stood there for a moment wondering how she was being so calm and cool about Draco and I being friends. Had she really let go of all that he had done? If Hermione was feeling forgiving, would that mean Ron would be as well? Neville? I was suddenly very worried about tomorrow, but I also knew that if I wanted to get more involved with Draco, I'd have to do this. People would be more accepting of us if they got used to us as friends.

I shook my head, muttered the password, and walked into the common room. I went up to my dorm and put my bag on my trunk and took off my shoes. I knew Draco wouldn't be coming right now so I decided to ready myself for bed and then hang out in the common room for a bit before heading up to bed. Draco probably wouldn't even show up until after everyone was asleep. I smiled at the idea of what we could get up to tonight and felt a bit more of a thrill thinking about that at any point we could be caught by my dorm mates.

I settled in the common room and watched some third years playing exploding snap. Ron was playing chess with a fifth year and seemed to be kicking his arse as he usually did at chess. I wondered for a moment if Draco played chess and if Ron could beat him if he did. I smiled at the thought.

I stared into the fireplace just thinking about Draco and the way things had turned out for us. I wondered about if we did officially come out as a couple, how long we would last. I had originally planned to be an auror once school was done, but it depended on what would happen with Draco and me. Here I was, thinking about the future of us, and we weren't even an us yet. I shook my head at myself and laughed quietly. I looked around the common room and realized that there was practically no one left. I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was nearing eleven. That was quite early for a Friday night, but Hogsmeade was going to come early so that's probably why everyone was in bed.

I stood and walked upstairs. I hadn't noticed the common room door open without admitting anyone, but I had been in my own little world so it was possible that Draco was in the tower already. I went into the dorm and heard light snoring from all my dorm mates. I felt tired again and sighed as I slipped out of my pajama pants and shirt, climbed into bed, and closed the hangings around my bed. Hogsmeade didn't start until ten so I had plenty of time to get some sleep.

I fell asleep quickly, but wasn't asleep for long before I felt rather warm. I opened my eyes and looked around. In the dim light, my eyes fell on a pale face. Their eyes were closed and their arm was draped over my waist. I grinned and snuggled back into the warm body behind me and closed my eyes again. Soon I was drifting off again. Draco's waggling eyebrows suggested so much more than simply sleeping together, but this was exactly what I wanted right now.

I was having another delicious dream about Draco as this time there was a visible face in said dream. I felt lips on my back and in response my lower half pushed into something hard. I moaned quietly at both the kisses and the feel of the hardness against my arse which I knew belonged to Draco.

"Potter, you're going to make me come if you keep pushing into me like that," he muttered against my neck as he kissed me gently.

"You started it," I whispered as I turned to face him. I couldn't see him very well so I cast a small lumos spell and sent the little ball of light into the corner of my hangings. I could see him much better then, but not so much that it ruined the mood nor our sleepy state.

"Hi," he whispered as he seemed to be looking for something in my expression. I wasn't sure what, but I smiled regardless, just happy to be with him again.

"Hi," I whispered back before I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me briefly before he broke the kiss.

"Your eyes look brighter without your glasses. I've always liked green, but I'd always associated it with being in Slytherin, but the shade of green that I had favored, starting at about eleven, is the same exact shade as yours," he said quietly, his cheeks coloring slightly.

"I never knew you were such a romantic," I teased.

He grinned and blushed deeper. "Only with you," he said almost too quiet for me to hear. It warmed me considerably.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"I came in with you," he replied.

I lifted an eyebrow. "I only came in once," I pointed out, confusion evident.

He nodded. "That's when I came in," he said.

"You've been in here for four hours?" I questioned in disbelief.

He nodded again. "I was going to wait until Granger left the library, but I knew that it could be very late since it is Friday so I decided to just follow you in. I watched how Gryffindors spend their Friday night and contemplated what it would be like to play a game of chess with Weasley as he is quite good, but don't tell him I said that," he paused for a moment as I chuckled. He grinned slightly before continuing. "Then I started to just watch you. I sat down near the fireplace, where I could face you. I cast a notice-me-not spell so that your house mates wouldn't try and sit on my lap or something and I just watched you. Your face is very expressive, did you know that?" he asked.

"I've been told that before, yes," I replied sheepishly.

"What were you thinking about? You seemed to be worrying about something or contemplating something quite serious," he questioned.

I blushed deeply and flipped onto my back. I really had to work on not showing my emotions so easily. "I was thinking about us," I said simply.

Draco popped up on his elbow and looked down at me. He looked worried. He was quite expressive too and his gray eyes seemed to darken or lighten depending on his mood. Right now they appeared to be darkening with worry. "What about us?" he asked quietly.

I reached up and smoothed the lines that were forming in his forehead and smiled. "Don't worry. I was just thinking about what will happen if we turn into a couple and then come out as a couple," I replied.

He sighed and smiled sheepishly. "I'm usually not this insecure, I swear," he assured me. I laughed and leaned up to kiss him tenderly. He smiled at me when I lay back down. "What were you thinking about in that regard?"

"Well, I was thinking about after school gets out and what I'm going to do with my life as it is all dependent on you and me," I explained.

"Why does it have to depend on us or me?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "Because I wanted to be an auror, but if you and I become a real couple, I don't know if I want to do something like that. Plus, I wondered how long we would last as a couple, you know with our past and all. I guess I was getting too serious before there was anything to be serious about," I explained, feeling ridiculous.

Draco frowned and lay back down on his back like me. He set his hand on top of mine and linked our fingers together. "I don't know what I'm going to do once I'm done at Hogwarts either. I don't want you to not be an auror if that's what you want to do. The only thing that I'm sure of right now is that I like this thing that we're doing and tomorrow, when I go to Hogsmeade with you, it'll be a test to see how people will receive us as friends. Let's focus on the now and the near future, not the distant future. And right now, what I'd really like to do is show you just how much I've forgiven you for your earlier transgression," he said as he popped up on his elbow and looked down at me again.

"What about my dorm mates?" I asked, suddenly nervous about being heard.

He grinned. "I silenced your hangings and have cast a sort of locking spell on them to prevent them from being opened. Plus, I cast a few notice-me-nots around your bed, just in case someone comes close," he replied.

I grinned and nodded. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips. It was quick and not nearly as long as I'd like, but he didn't give me much time to pout because he vanished my t-shirt and started kissing a path down my chest and on to my stomach. I closed my eyes and arched my back as he moved closer and closer to my already hardening cock. He slid his fingers between the waistband of my pajama pants and my pants and pulled them off of me in one quick move. I felt utterly exposed to him, but couldn't wait to see what he had planned.

I didn't have to wait long as he removed my pants as well. I hadn't done that to him earlier so now I felt even more exposed. I shook with anticipation and opened my eyes to look at him. He was staring down at me as if he was about to devour a delicious meal. I couldn't wait for him to feast upon me. He leaned forward and took me into his mouth tentatively. His mouth was so warm and felt so amazing that I bucked my hips, nearly gagging him. He shot back and glared slightly up at me. I blushed deeply and closed my eyes again, reminding myself that I needed to not do that.

He started moving up and down my shaft slowly, each movement feeling better than the one before it. When he introduced his tongue, sliding it along the underside and around my shaft, I shuddered at the feel. It was amazing and felt so much better than I could have ever imagined. He started to pick up the pace and soon I was feeling warmth building in my belly and I knew it wouldn't be long before hot come spurted into his delicious mouth.

"Draco, I'm going to come," I strained as I tried so hard to get the warning out before I came. He nodded and continued his assault. Soon I was coming hard into his mouth and it wasn't long before Draco started to splutter and cough and back off. I looked up at him in concern, but he recovered quickly and scowled.

He flopped down next to me and crossed his arms, pouting. I tried not to laugh. I cleaned myself up and sat up, putting back on my pants and pajamas and looked at him. "Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

"No, I'm not alright. You handled things just fine when I came, why couldn't I?" he demanded angrily.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I came out faster than you?" I suggested. I honestly had no idea how I was able to mostly take it all in.

"It doesn't matter. Something else that you're better at than me," he scowled further and wouldn't look at me.

I sighed. Things couldn't be easy with us all the time. "There are plenty of things that you're better at than me," I told him.

He snorted. "Oh, yeah, like what?" he muttered darkly.

"Well, for starters, you're way better at potions than I could ever dream to be," I pointed out. He rolled his eyes at that. "You're smarter than me by a lot. You've got the best sneer I've ever seen. You're wittier than I am. You're probably better at chess than me. You're nearly as good at flying as I am," I continued.

His shoulders started to relax somewhat and he started nodding in agreement with me. "All very true," he commented quietly.

I laughed quietly. I reached up and cupped his chin, turning him to face me. "You're more romantic than I am and a better kisser," I whispered as I leaned forward to capture his lips in a tender kiss.

He grinned against my lips before he broke away. He rested his forehead against mine and I let out a breath at how much I loved when he did that. "I wouldn't say I'm better, I'd say that we are equally awesome at kissing," he teased.

I grinned. "Sounds good to me," I whispered.

He kissed me again, deeply once more. "Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" he asked once he broke the kiss again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. And thank you for the blow job. That was unbelievably amazing," I complimented.

"Even despite my gagging and coughing," he asked, sounding annoyed with himself.

"Even despite that," I assured him.

I laid down on my right side and Draco lay down next to me, curling around me and pulling me close to him. It felt so perfect and right. "Good night, Harry," he whispered as he kissed my back.

"Good night, Draco," I whispered back. I sighed in content and drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: So I finished the story tonight. I had it done yesterday, but decided to add a bit more. I'm not sure if you will all like the way it ended up, but I guess we'll see. I'll let you know how many more chapters are left next time I update. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: No hot man stuff in this chapter. There is chocolate though. I'm not sure if the chocolate I chose would be something found in Hogsmeade, but I was looking more for something fun. I do, however, very much enjoy the ones I mentioned. Enjoy! Only 7 more chapters to go!**

When I woke in the morning it was to the sound of my dorm mates moving around, being extremely loud. For a moment I just listened to the familiar sounds of my friends. I didn't think about anything else until I heard my name. I sat up quickly and looked behind me. I felt around, but didn't feel anything solid. Draco must have left earlier. I sighed and tried to not be disappointed. It was for the best. I cast a tempus charm and saw that it was eight. I rubbed my eyes and opened my hangings.

"Oi, Harry, we thought you were going to sleep through Hogsmeade," Ron said as he slipped on a jumper.

"It's only eight, Ron. I still have some time," I teased as I changed my clothes and slipped into my shoes. I went into the loo and brushed my teeth and headed down to the common room. Hermione was sitting on the couch staring at the fire. I was a bit surprised to not see her reading.

"You alright, Mione?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about you and Malfoy," she commented absently.

I lifted an eyebrow at that. "What about us?" I asked, trying not to sound alarmed that she had found us out already.

"Well, I was just thinking about today and wondering if it's such a good idea. I guess I was just tired of you being so distracted by him that I suggested something without thinking it through," she replied.

I frowned at her. I didn't like her line of thinking, but I wasn't about to back out. "Let's just see what happens. I can't just back out," I told her.

She sighed and nodded. "Alright, we'll see," she said quietly.

The rest of my dorm came out and we all headed down to breakfast. When I arrived, I looked over at the Slytherin table, but didn't see Draco yet. I frowned slightly, but didn't worry too much. I sat down and started to eat, watching the doors for Draco. He walked in about ten minutes later looking amazing. I suppressed a smile as he walked over to his table. He glanced over at me and smirked. It didn't seem like a mean smirk, but it didn't sit well with me for the time being.

I finished eating or more so moving food around my plate before I stood up and joined my friends in the Entrance Hall where everyone was gathered for the yearly rules of Hogsmeade visits. I stared down at the ground as Professor McGonagall droned on about the rules. I felt someone move in next to me and I shifted to make more room. I wasn't paying any attention at who was standing next to me as I was lost in thought about Draco's smirk earlier.

I felt fingers brush my hand and I glanced down in confusion. A pale hand with slim fingers was reaching out to brush against my hand again. I turned and looked up to see Draco listening to McGonagall, but glancing down at me with a tender smile. It erased the smirk he gave me for just a moment and I smiled back before returning my gaze to the ground. He brushed my hand a few more times before everyone started to leave the castle.

"Well, Malfoy, are you ready to hang out with a bunch of Gryffindors?" I asked quietly as we started out of the castle.

"I'm spending the morning with you, how could I ask for anything better?" he whispered.

I felt my cheeks heat up at his words. The crowd started to thin and none of my friends seemed to notice that Draco was walking next to me. I could tell he was nervous for their reaction once they realized that he was there.

"Whoa, hold up, are you lost, Malfoy?" Ron asked suddenly.

Everyone stopped and looked at us. I cringed at his tone. "Not lost, Weasley. I was invited," he said calmly.

Ron snorted. "Who would invite you?" he questioned.

"Ron, stop, I told you about this yesterday," Hermione scolded.

"I didn't think you were serious," he said rudely.

"Look, Ron, I invited Malfoy because I figured it's high time that we put our differences to the side and try to be friends. I invited him to join us today. Personally, I thought we were mature enough to handle being around him without coming to blows. Perhaps I was wrong about some of us," I said with a narrowed gaze. I had unknowingly taken up a protective stance in front of him.

Ron looked between the two of us several times before he looked confused and then frowned. "You're probably right," he said quietly.

I stood a bit straighter and gave him a confused look. "Which part?"

"The part where you said that we needed to put our differences to the side. I just would have preferred more of a warning, I guess," he said sheepishly.

"I told you yesterday," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't think you were serious. Let's just go to Hogsmeade," Ron said as he started trudging away from us.

I turned my wide-eyed gaze to the rest of my friends who looked equally surprised by Ron's reaction. They all looked over at Draco with questioning looks, but they seemed to accept things as they were and Neville and Hermione smiled at him and nodded before they started after Ron leaving Draco and I at the back of the group.

"Well, that could have gone better," I commented.

"It could have gone a lot worse," Draco replied.

I nodded. We started after them slowly. "So, when did you leave this morning?" I asked conversationally.

No one was near us so I wasn't afraid of talking about the real us. "Probably around six. You sleep quite soundly yourself," he teased, bumping my shoulder.

I blushed and grinned. "You make it easy," I replied quietly. I glanced up at him and saw him smiling. Neither one of us seemed to pay any attention to anyone, but each other.

"At least that's something I can make easy," he joked.

I laughed quietly and nodded. "Listen, um, this morning, when you came in for breakfast…" I trailed off not wanting to bring up his smirking, but it still nagged at me.

"Why did I smirk at you?" he asked.

I stopped and he did as well. We faced each other and I looked up at him. "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"I knew as soon as I did that, that you would take it the wrong way," Draco replied.

I frowned and looked down between us. "So why did you do it?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't think it was a mean smirk. It was more of a 'we broke the rules big time last night' and I'm smirking because I'm quite pleased at being the one breaking the rules with Harry Potter for once," he replied. I looked up at him and he had the same smirk as this morning and this time I saw that it was definitely not a mean smirk, but a sneaky smirk. I blushed and shoved at his shoulder and rolled my eyes, laughing. He nearly went to grab my hand, but stopped himself as he remembered where we were. I looked down the path and saw my friends watching us.

Hermione looked as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle and Neville looked like he had connected some imaginary dots and his wide-eyed expression showed that he had come to some conclusion. The rest of my friends just stared in confusion or looked like they were ready to intervene if necessary.

"We better go," I whispered and we started up the path trying hard not to blush. My friends started walking again so we both relaxed somewhat.

"So, Malfoy, what are your plans after graduation?" Hermione ventured, trying to include Draco in on the conversation.

Draco startled next to me at being addressed. "Um, I'm not sure. I've thought about becoming a potions master and possibly working at St. Mungo's or teaching maybe. I'm not really sure. I've got a bit of time though, not much, but some. Uh, what about you?" he asked uncertainly.

She beamed. "Well, I'm one-hundred percent positive that I am going to work in the Department of Magical Creatures to help get house elves…." and she was off and Draco listened intently albeit a few times he glanced at me and gave me a look suggesting he shouldn't have asked. I laughed and shook my head.

Hermione talked all the way into Hogsmeade about her views on magical creature rights and Draco listened the entire time. Ron and I looked at each other in surprise as we would have tuned her out long before. She looked rather pleased with herself when they arrived at Honeyduke's, but luckily for Draco, she was distracted by all the sweets and immediately made her way to a shelf of chocolate. I watched as Draco headed in another direction with a purpose and with amusement I watched him nearly salivate all over the chocolates that were separated in individual bins as he picked through them, no doubt looking for the best ones.

I walked over to him and glanced in, perusing the selection. I picked out a couple of caramels, something with coconut, and something that had some type of nut on them. Draco appeared to be much more involved in his choices. "You seem to be looking for something specific," I commented quietly as I stood next to him.

He glanced up at me and smiled slightly. "I am very picky about my chocolates. I prefer them boxed like the ones on the wall, but sometimes I'd rather make my own selection. That way I can have all the kinds I want," he explained. He glanced at my selections and studied them for a moment. He lifted a brow and looked at me and looked almost disgusted with my choices.

"What's wrong with what I have here?" I asked, looking down at my chocolates with a questioning look. They seemed to be perfectly fine.

"There just not the best ones that you could have picked from the lot," he pointed out.

I gave him a perturbed look and glanced down at them again. "They all go down the same," I countered.

Draco snorted. "They most certainly do not. Look at this haystack right here. The coconut to chocolate ratio is off balanced. There's too much chocolate and not enough coconut. And look at those caramels. I'm assuming you got those from the same bin. One is much larger than the other, those most certainly won't taste the same," he explained.

I looked at them again, trying to see what he saw, but not. I shrugged. "They taste good no matter what. Enjoy your perusing," I said as I drifted away from him, trailing my fingers along his hand.

"You are no chocolate connoisseur!" he called after me. I could see a blush coloring his cheeks at my touch.

I stopped and turned to look at him. "That's what I have you for," I said quietly, only for him to hear. I winked and watched as he blushed deeply. Neither one of us saw someone watching our interaction. More dots were connected.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Warning, cliff hanger :)**

Later on, with each of us with more candy than we probably needed, we settled into Three Broomsticks for a butter beer. Draco sat next to me with Hermione on my other side. Our drinks came and the conversation seemed to go smoothly enough. Draco listened mostly and occasionally engaged in conversation.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I whispered as the conversation at the other end of the table seemed to be a heated debate about what team was the best Quidditch team.

"I've spent the entire morning with you; I couldn't think of a better way to enjoy myself, aside from maybe you and I alone," he whispered back, hiding a smile behind a sip of his drink.

I glanced at my friends who were still engaged in the debate and slipped a hand under the table and settled it on Draco's thigh. He tensed under my touch and I tip-toed my fingers up his leg. He reached under the table and gripped my hand, stopping my path. He gave me a warning glare, but grinned slightly.

"Harry, we're heading over to the joke shop. George is working today," Ron called out as they all stood up.

I moved my hand carefully away from Draco's grip and nodded. "Sure, yeah, let me finish my butter beer," I said.

I glanced over at Draco who was finished. "I'll wait 'til Potter's done," he said, his nervousness coming back.

"Nah, go with them. I'll be there in a bit," I encouraged.

Hermione and Luna nodded in agreement and motioned for Draco to come with them. He glanced at me and I gave him an encouraging smile and he sighed, frowned slightly, and stood. "Alright, but if this doesn't go well," he warned, only for me to hear. I grinned and watched as he left with my friends.

I smiled and drank from my butter beer, going more slowly than usual since I wanted Draco to be alone with my friends for a bit, see how that went.

"Hey, Harry," Neville said as he sat down across from me.

I looked up in surprise as I thought he had left with everyone else. "Hey, Neville, I thought you already left," I commented.

"Yeah, I did, but came back because I thought I forgot something," he replied lamely.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Did you find it?" I asked, knowing that he was not telling me the truth.

"Uh, no, but, okay, so here it is," he stuttered. He reminded me of his old childhood self and not the brave Gryffindor he was today. I smiled slightly.

"What?" I asked quietly. My stomach felt like a million bugs were buzzing around in there and I felt it building. Somehow, whatever Neville had to say, was making me very nervous.

"Are you and Malfoy together? Was he in our dorm yesterday morning?" Neville asked, rushing through the questions.

My stomach dropped and I felt the blood rushing from my face. Neville knew. I stared at him for several moments, giving him the answer he already suspected. He frowned slightly, sighed, and leaned back.

I gulped. "Um, yes," I whispered or more like I squeaked out.

"For which question?" he asked.

I sighed again and looked down, my cheeks coloring. "Both," I replied.

"How long?" he asked quietly.

I wasn't sure how to take his tone and questioning. I couldn't tell if he was upset or if he was just curious or both. "Like two days," I said, chuckling quietly.

He lifted both brows and I blushed. "Wow, that's… fast," he commented.

I shrugged. I felt like I needed to defend Draco and me. It seemed fast considering what we did in the locker room, but we had been dancing around each other for years. It wasn't like I met him at the pub or something and took him home that night. "It is and isn't. I mean, we haven't really said to each other that we're boyfriends, but we want to be exclusive so I guess that's close enough. And sure, we got physical pretty quick, but it's like we've had this long, drawn out game of foreplay for years. I don't know, it seems…. right, like it was meant to happen this way," I replied.

"But its Malfoy," Neville responded still struggling to understand us.

"Yes, I know. I'm fully aware of who I have been snogging and sleeping with," I said, my cheeks warming and I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my lips.

Neville colored deeply and looked away from me. He cleared his throat loudly and shifted nervously. I simply narrowed my gaze at him. "Okay, I guess that's it then," he responded uneasily.

I nodded and stood. I didn't look at him again before I left. I wanted to go up to the castle and just get away from everyone to process Neville's reaction. Draco and I were one for one at this moment of acceptance of the two people who knew about us. Luna was all for it and Neville wasn't. It shouldn't matter what my friends thought about us. All that mattered is what I thought and what Draco thought. Our feelings were the only thing that mattered. I walked over to the joke shop, Neville calling after me. I wanted to ignore him.

"Harry! Wait!" he called. I could tell that he was running and I really wanted to just walk in there and forget our conversation, but I didn't. I stopped. I needed to hear him out.

I turned to look at him. We were standing in front of the joke shop. "What Nev?" I asked quietly albeit angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just, it surprises me, you know? Well, I suppose if I really think about it, it makes sense. You guys have always garnered each other's attention. I don't know, I guess I just never thought it'd go this way. I'm sorry. I don't want to be a problem and if being with him works for you, than it works for me," he insisted.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I was still quite agitated, but I knew where he was coming from. "It's fine. We haven't defined ourselves, like I said, but I feel whole with him and I know that he's done a lot of shit in the past, believe me, but I understand him and I understand where he came from. Please don't say anything. I'm sure it'll come out eventually, but I want to give us time to be sure," I told him.

"Right, sure, you got it, Harry," Neville assured me. He patted my arm awkwardly and then nodded at me before he headed into the joke shop.

I nodded and followed him inside. I wanted to find Draco and just be in his presence. I walked the aisles and finally found him near the candies. No one else was nearby, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get away with showing any affection here. I settled for standing next to him and brushing his fingers with my own. He turned to look at me with a smile, but it soon fell when he saw my expression. I was not very good at hiding my emotions.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. He gripped my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Neville knows," I whispered back.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked at me and then he glanced around the store, looking for him. "I take it that it didn't go well?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I get where he's coming from, but I don't know," I said with a frown.

Draco sighed and squeezed my hand again. "Do you want to head back? I think the friends avenue has gone well enough for today," he asked.

"Yeah, let's head back. I'll let the others know. Do you need to purchase anything?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'll meet you outside, okay?" he said. I noticed his cheeks coloring so I wondered what on earth he would be buying at the joke store that would cause him to color. I narrowed my gaze at him and smirked slightly. He just smirked back and slinked away.

I went the opposite direction and found Hermione. "Hey Mione, Malfoy and I are heading back," I told her.

She gave me a quizzical look. "What's wrong?" she asked. Ugh, she knew me better than anyone.

"It's nothing. I'm just still kind of tired. Thanks for making this an easier day with him hanging out with us," I told her.

"You two seemed to be getting along well enough and I found him surprisingly kind and interesting," she laughed at the absurdity.

I grinned. "Yeah, he's grown on me today. Anyway, I'll see you at dinner," I said. I waved once and she watched me walk away with a knowing look on her face.

I stopped outside and waited for Draco to come out. I looked around town while I waited and couldn't help, but smile at all the Hogwarts students running around and everyone talking and having fun. It felt good knowing that we could do this in relative safety now. "A sickle for your thoughts?" Draco asked as he stopped next to me.

"I'm just pleased to see all these people enjoying themselves, knowing that their safe," I said quietly.

He smiled and patted my shoulder in a friendly way, sticking with the friend gestures. We started walking back towards the castle, not saying much until we got away from the town. We were the only ones on the path as it was somewhat early to be coming back from Hogsmeade.

"So, tell me what Longbottom said," Draco requested, breaking the silence.

I explained to him everything that was said between us and by the end I was upset again. Draco looked to be thinking deeply about something. I watched him process everything and then he looked around for a moment, stopping. "Come with me for a moment," he said as he gestured to a path that went into the forest. I nodded and followed behind him. We entered a clearing, about a quarter of a mile in and Draco turned to look at me. I looked up at him in confusion, but it was soon soothed as he looped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. He dipped his head down and kissed me firmly. I responded immediately and wrapped my arms around his waist and got lost in the kiss.

He broke away after a moment and looked down at me. "Harry, I don't care what anyone thinks about us. I want to be with you and I don't care who knows. I know it all seems fast, believe me, but it's meant to be. You and I are meant to be. The hole that I felt within me since day one at Hogwarts was there up until two days ago. Since the locker rooms, it's been filled, with you. I think today went well with your friends. We didn't come to blows and I actually enjoyed talking to all of them, even Weasley. You and I make sense," he said to me.

He brought one hand up to my cheek and cradled it. I smiled at him. "You are so great with words, you know. Everything you just said is everything that I think in regards to you," I replied lamely.

He laughed. "You said those same words to Longbottom and defended me. That is enough for me," he replied.

I grinned and leaned up to kiss him again. I slipped my hands underneath his shirt and brushed my fingers against his sides. He shook at my touch and let out a quiet moan as he slid his tongue over my bottom lip. I granted him entrance and we deepened the kiss, exploring each other's mouths. We pressed ourselves together more closely and we were soon both hard and aching.

We broke our kiss, panting. "I want you, so much right now," I whispered.

"I want you," he whispered back.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just a sweet chapter. Enjoy :)**

I sighed, but knew that we couldn't do anything right now. We should talk and get to know each other. Yeah, we had fantastic physical chemistry, but what about in our personalities or our emotions? We couldn't give in right now. "As badly as I want to take you back to my dorm or go to your dorm and snog you senseless, I think we should just talk and hang out. We have amazing chemistry, but we should see if there is more than just the physical. You can't have a relationship based on just the physical and expect it to last long," I told him regretfully.

He sighed and nodded. "I'm glad you stopped us because I was thinking the same thing, but struggling to stop," he laughed.

We moved away from each other and started back the way we had come in. We started back up the path to the castle. "Let's go sit in the courtyard," Draco suggested. I nodded and we made our way through the gates and up to the courtyard at the back of the castle. The courtyard held a lot of awful memories, but there were some good ones and we both tried to ignore the two worst ones related to the courtyard.

I sat with my back against a column, my knees pulled up against my chest. Draco sat next to me, his legs dangling over the side. "So I've read plenty about your supposed life as a child and since the Prophet is the one who wrote it, I'm guessing most of it is lies. What was your childhood like?" Draco asked, breaking our silence.

I snorted. "I was dropped on the door step of my mother's sister and her husband. Her sister, Petunia, was very much against wizards as was her husband. She was jealous of my mother because when my mother went to Hogwarts her parents were over the moon and did anything they could to help her. Petunia got left behind so to speak. Because of some protection spell, I had to live with them. Anyway, they most definitely didn't want me, and did the bare minimum for me. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven, I never got anything new just hand me downs from my much, much larger cousin Dudley, watched as he was spoiled rotten and got everything he ever wanted and then some. I cooked, I cleaned, and I was bullied by both my uncle and my cousin. My aunt barely acknowledged my existence. I was picked on at school and the weird kid. Often I would use accidental magic without even realizing it and ended up in weird places or positions. Once, my aunt cut my hair and I was so mad and didn't want her to cut it, but she cut it anyway. It grew back overnight and she had cut it short and awful. Another time, my cousin was chasing me with some of his friends and I ended up on top of the school somehow. I made the window of a zoo exhibit disappear and a snake escaped after I had been talking to it. You know, I was the weird kid," I told him.

He stared at me in disbelief. "How could you possibly turn out so normal with the way you grew up? That's horrible. Did they not understand who you were and what you did for the wizarding world?" he demanded.

"I didn't even know how my parents really died until first year," I said quietly.

He narrowed his gaze at me. "What did they tell you?" he asked in a harsh voice.

"They told me that they died in a car accident and that I had survived, but they didn't," I replied.

His eyes widened and he shook his head, visibly fuming. "They had no idea that they had the most powerful wizard living under their roof. A child that saved the wizarding world not only once, but would do it again. If I knew where they live, I'd give them a piece of my mind," he promised.

I reached out squeezed his arm, shaking my head. "Don't bother. They are a bit more understanding now of me and my world. I talk to my aunt and Dudley on occasion. I didn't grow up how I would have liked, but it made me stronger, tougher, and more appreciative. I guess I can thank them for something," I told him with a smile.

He looked over at me with a tortured expression. He rested his hand atop my own and kept it there. "Now I feel like even more of a jerk," he said with a sardonic laugh.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Because I teased your mercilessly about your clothes and your lack of knowledge about the wizarding world. I treated you horribly and you went home every summer to live with horrible people that didn't even remotely value your power and brilliance!" he exclaimed as he hung his head in shame.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him, not caring if someone saw. "You didn't know and I wouldn't have given you the opportunity to know. I'm over it, obviously," I whispered soothingly as I kissed his cheek quickly before sitting back. "What about you? What was our childhood like?"

He lifted his head and looked over at me with a look that suggested I already knew. "Exactly as I acted first through fifth year. Entitled, spoiled, lacking emotional tact and connection with people. My parents were very standoffish. My mother would show me affection only when my father wasn't around. In the Malfoy house we didn't cry and we didn't show affection. We were a stuffy, pureblood family that was exactly as I portrayed. I got everything that I wanted and felt that if I didn't, that I had been morally wronged and whoever didn't give me what I wanted was to suffer my wrath until they caved. You denied my friendship in first year so you suffered for years from my wrath, but you never gave in until after I realized that I was the idiot and not you. I finally got what I wanted and so much more which made it so much better than had you had given in at any point before now. I thought that being a pureblood was the only and right way in our world. I realized too late that blood status doesn't matter. What matters is the person and who they are on the inside, not their blood. I was the biggest idiot and so ignorant and arrogant. You've always been the better wizard, better person, and always will be," he said forlornly.

"Clearly I disagree with your ending assessment. I only surround myself with those who are the best and clearly I've picked you to be my, well, we haven't defined it yet, but I've picked you regardless. We grew up with entirely different lives and didn't have much choice in things. We didn't handle things very well as children. We're adults now and we can make our own choices. You were a prat and you were spoiled and you thought you were better than everyone else, but that's all in the past. You aren't that way anymore. When you have kids one day, you can make sure they don't grow up the way you did," I assured him.

He had stared at me the entire time I talked and seemed almost awed by my words. I shook my head and laughed. He frowned in response. "What are you laughing about?" he demanded.

"You. You looked at me like I was giving the best speech you've ever heard," I teased.

"Well, you were complimenting me so ultimately it's the best speech," he replied as he lifted his chin and looked over at me smugly.

I laughed again and pushed on his shoulder while I rolled my eyes. We locked eyes and stared at each other for a moment. Draco glanced around and then leaned forward to capture my lips in a kiss. He leaned back and gave me an appreciative smile. "Thank you for giving me another chance," he whispered.

I smiled. "You're persistence eventually paid off," I said with a wink. He glared slightly at me, but smiled. After that, we talked about what we didn't see from each other in our years at Hogwarts. Draco shared very little as he explained that most of his stories were showing him as a bully and the same kind of story over and over. I talked about the adventures and trouble that Hermione, Ron, and I had gotten into over the years. He seemed amazed of every story.

"How did it feel being a Slytherin during Voldemort's second uprising?" I asked eventually. I knew how everyone felt who wasn't on the dark side, but never really thought about the other side.

Draco frowned and looked out across the courtyard looking thoughtful. "When you reported that he was back after fourth year, none of us believed you and we didn't believe you all of fifth year. Our parents, those who were involved with him anyway, were absent a lot, but we didn't want to believe that it was because he was back. When there was undeniable truth at the end of fifth year, we were accepting of it at first, but then we started to get scared and we weren't sure what was going to happen and we weren't sure that we wanted the Dark Lord in charge. We all played our parts, but we were all so scared and so young. I distanced myself in sixth year, as you saw. I was terrified. I knew that if I didn't complete my mission that I was dead, that my parents were dead. I had honestly never been so scared in my life. When he started living at the Manor, it got even worse," he said quietly.

"You saw things that no child should ever see. It didn't matter that you were nearly of age; you shouldn't have been a part of it. Voldemort lived in my head for a long time, a part of his soul was attached to mine until he killed me seventh year. That was horrible enough. I can't imagine living in his presence day in and day out," I responded just as quietly.

Draco nodded and looked over at me with a haunted look. He smiled slightly. "I just realized how intertwined you and I actually are. We've been connected from the start. Who knew that we would end up here and actually want to be?" he commented.

I smiled back. "Your wand did help defeat him," I pointed out.

He nodded and glanced down at my pocket where he knew his wand was. I hadn't stopped using it yet and hadn't gotten another one. "It won't work for me ever again," he commented.

I shrugged. "Do you want it back?" I asked.

He frowned and looked down at his own wand which he had pulled from his pocket. It was more elegant than his old one. He shook his head. "No. Not even when you replace it. It actually should probably go into a museum or something," he said in a teasing tone.

I grinned at him. "Maybe someday. I'm rather fond of it now," I teased back.

He smiled over at me and reached out to grip my hand. "That sounds reasonable," he said. He glanced down at his stomach and placed a hand over it. "I'm starving. Do you want to go in and have lunch?" he asked.

I realized that I felt quite hungry as well. "Yeah, let's go. Will you sit with me?" I asked hopefully.

We started walking back into the castle as Draco pondered my question. We walked into the Great Hall and he glanced between the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table. Neither was very full. "Yeah, I'll sit with you," he finally responded.

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I sat in my usual spot and he sat across from me. Those who were in the Great Hall and the staff that had stayed behind were looking at the both of us in surprise. We put food on our plates and tucked in. I looked around the hall and noticed lots of people staring. I lifted an eyebrow and most turned around when they saw and those who did tried to covertly stare instead of openly.

"How many people are staring?" Draco asked after a moment. He had his back to the entire hall.

"Pretty much everyone," I replied with a laugh. He rolled his eyes, but didn't seem too bothered.

I ate for a bit and then looked up at him. We locked eyes and I couldn't help, but blush. "It's so much easier to stare at you when you're this close," I commented.

"It is. Now I can see you much more up close and personal," he replied with a wink. I blushed further. "And see how much I can make you blush, too," he continued.

We ate and had small talk for the rest of the time. Mostly everyone stopped staring as they got used to us sitting together. This was turning out to be a more brilliant day than I had thought. I found that spending time not snogging Draco was just as great, if not better than snogging him. We went up to the Gryffindor common room some time later and worked on a bit of homework. Mostly we just looked at each other and stole touches when no one was paying attention. I felt warm and content and happy and by the looks that Draco continued to give me, he felt the same.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I like this chapter :) Enjoy! There are only four more after this, I think!**

Around three, the portrait slid open and we both glanced over to see my friends walking in. They looked to be exhausted, but once Hermione and Ron saw me and Draco hanging out they both came up short. The rest that were with them crashed into them and looked around in confusion at their sudden stop. I waited for them to say something, but they continued to stare. Neville looked at us in surprise and was the first to speak.

"You guys haven't gotten tired of each other yet?" he joked as he slipped between Ron and Hermione and approached us.

Draco assessed him coolly which caused Neville to take a half step back and look apologetic towards him. "We've actually been having a brilliant time this afternoon," Draco drawled.

I sent Draco a warning glance, but he didn't seem to notice it as he was still staring Neville down. "That's great. I'm glad to hear it," he stuttered slightly before he moved away from us. Draco turned away from him and looked back at me. I narrowed my gaze at him and he blushed slightly and looked away from me.

Hermione and Ron seemed to snap out of their stupor and approached us. Draco and I had gone from homework to attempting to play chess. Draco was kicking my arse and quite proud of himself for it. I had reminded him several times that I was not that great at chess, but it didn't matter. He was just pleased to be better at something than me.

Ron's eyes brightened. "You're playing chess?" he asked eagerly.

Draco glanced up at him, reminded of watching him play the night before. "We are. Care to play?" he asked smoothly. I suppressed an eye roll.

"I'll play winner," he said excitedly as he bounced on the balls of his feet. I glanced over at Draco who had a challenging look in his eyes.

"Winner is Malfoy so enjoy," I said as I got up from the table and Ron took my seat. Draco met my gaze for a moment and I just grinned at him. His cheeks colored slightly and his focus went back to the game and setting it up. Ron was really good at chess and I knew that he would give Draco a run for his galleons.

I joined Hermione on the couch nearby. "Is he aware that Ron's pretty good at chess?" she whispered to me.

I nodded. "He knows. I just hope that Ron can wipe the smug smirk off his face that he had the entire time he played against me," I replied with no mirth and just a laugh. Hermione turned her inquisitive gaze to me and studied me.

"You guys really have enjoyed your time together today, huh?" she asked.

I couldn't look away from Draco as he was biting his lip and concentrating. I hadn't realized he did that until I was not playing against him. It was maddening to watch. I had wanted to kiss him for most of the afternoon, especially after he kissed me earlier in the courtyard, but we didn't and couldn't. I fully planned on rectifying that later. Hermione cleared her throat and I finally looked away from Draco and blushed. She was giving me a knowing look.

"Yeah, he's actually a lot of fun to talk to. I learned a lot about him. Real things and he learned a lot about me. The truth," I told her.

She smiled and nodded. We settled in and watched Draco and Ron battle it out. It was definitely a more evenly matched game than when I played either of them. Hermione rested her head against my shoulder as she went between watching him and reading a book.

Nearly two hours later, Ron let out a triumphant cry. "Checkmate!" He stood and pumped his fist in the air while Draco stared at the board, moving his eyes back and forth as if he was playing each of their moves over in his head to see where he made a mistake or to see where Ron must have cheated.

"I can't believe this," he muttered.

"Believe it, Malfoy!" he cried again. I walked over to make sure that they didn't come to blows for some reason. I stood closest to Draco, trying to gauge how he was feeling.

He stood and looked at Ron who had stopped celebrating and stood tall in case Draco was going to punch him or something. Instead, Draco placed his hand out. "Good game, Weasley," he congratulated. The room seemed to go silent and Ron glanced down at Draco's outstretched hand. He didn't hesitate much before he shook Draco's hand.

"Good game as well, Malfoy," he replied in surprise.

They let go and Draco smirked up at him. "I do, however, want a rematch," he replied.

Ron grinned. "Anytime, Malfoy. Anytime," he accepted.

Draco grinned and nodded. "Well, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom and any other Gryffindor I'm forgetting, it's been an interesting day with you all and I'm going to have to say that I surprisingly enjoyed it. You're not a bad lot at all. I do, however, need to head back and get some homework done. Thanks for the day, all of you," he said sincerely. He met my gaze and headed for the door. I turned and followed him.

"I'll see you out," I said as the rest of my friends muttered surprised good-byes. I followed Draco out of the exit. I watched as he glanced around and then turned to look at me. He cocked his head to the left so I followed him away from the portrait and down a couple of hallways before we were in an empty corridor. He pulled me into an alcove and pulled me towards him into a heated kiss. I moaned against his lips and brought my hands up to thread into his hair. His tongue slid across my bottom lip as he asked entrance which I granted immediately. He deepened our kiss and pressed against me, bringing us as close as he could.

He broke our kiss, but didn't quite untangle himself from me. "Thank you so much for today. I have had the best day with you. Thank you," he whispered gratitude quite evident in his words. He kissed me again, more gently and then pulled me against him, wrapping me in a hug. He seemed to be feeling a bit awkward, but soon he relaxed and just held me. He stepped back again, blushing deeply. He kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," I responded just as quietly and breathlessly.

He grinned and kissed me once more before he walked away from me. My heart was pounding and my stomach was fluttering. I felt so full of warmth and another feeling for him that surprised me. I shook my head and straightened my clothes as I made my way slowly back to the dorm. He was amazing.

I schooled my features as soon as I was back at the portrait before slipping inside. My friends were waiting and when I walked in they all looked at me expectantly. I gave them a questioning look. "What?" I asked.

"He's actually not so bad," Ron commented. He looked like he had swallowed a lemon at his confession, but he recovered from that and nodded in affirmation of his words.

"He was pretty great today," Hermione added.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he was. I actually really liked hanging out with him. I think being friends will be easy enough," I replied.

They nodded in agreement. I locked eyes with Neville who gave me a knowing look, but nodded as well. My friends accepted him as we were. Maybe that will make it easier to accept us when we finally come out as a couple. Merlin, I hoped so.

 **XXXX**

The week passed with Draco and me spending as much time together as we could alone or with friends. We didn't get much private, private time, but we used alcoves often and left each other wanting, but satisfied enough. I had spent some time around Zabini and Parkinson which had gone surprisingly well. Parkinson had actually apologized to me for how horrible she was and trying to turn me over to Voldemort. It was fine. My friends were growing fonder of Draco as well and even Ron, who had been humbled an even amount of times as he had humbled Draco in chess, was asking about when we'd be hanging out again. It was going quite well. I got to know Draco more and more and he got to know me more and more. It was going perfectly.

It was Friday again and we were at lunch. "Oi, Harry, what do you think about a pick-up game of Quidditch this afternoon?" Ron asked as he shoveled some food into his mouth.

I glanced over at the Slytherin table and caught Draco's eye. He grinned at me and gave me a questioning look. "Should we ask Malfoy and Zabini to play?"

Ron turned around and looked at Malfoy as well. He waved stupidly which caused Draco to give him a confused look, but smile and wave tentatively back. "Yeah, why not?" he replied as he turned back to look at me. I looked back at Draco and grinned more broadly. He looked even more confused and maybe a bit apprehensive.

"Sounds good. What do you think? Four?" I asked. He nodded. "Cool, I'll go tell him," I finished as I left our table and headed over to the Slytherin table.

Ron watched me leave and watched as I settled in next to Draco. "Potter, why is Weasley looking at me and why did he wave at me?" Draco asked nervously.

I laughed. "We're wondering if you want to play a pick-up game of Quidditch with some of us."

Draco's eyes widened and he looked over at Ron again who was smiling goofily. Draco rolled his eyes, but laughed. "He seems to be very excited about the possibility of me playing," he pointed out.

"Yeah, he is. He lives and breathes Quidditch. So, do you want to play?" I asked. I looked at him hopefully and his careful, 'I can't show the world I'm with Harry Potter' look nearly slipped.

"I can't say no to you," he whispered for only me to hear. I felt my cheeks warm and I quickly stood to hide my reaction to him.

"Great. Invite any of your housemates to play too. See you at the pitch at four!" I told him. He was smirking at me, but it was his, 'I have a secret with Harry Potter' smirk which made it hard for me to keep my emotions in check and not show the world our true feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So there is THE smut in this chapter, you've been warned. There is also some drama... Wouldn't be my story without drama, right? Enjoy!**

Around four, we were all in the locker room getting our gear on when Draco and Zabini came in with Parkinson shielding her eyes. I met Draco's gaze and watched as he flicked his eyes to the showers. I blushed deeply and looked away smiling knowingly as I slipped my leathers on.

"Pansy, no one is naked in here. They are just putting their gear on," Draco teased. She said something to him that none of us could hear, but she removed her hands and looked embarrassed.

"There is some extra gear over here, if you guys don't have any," I said, recovering from Draco's look. I gestured behind me and watched as Zabini and Parkinson started sifting through it. Draco opened his locker down from mine and pulled out his leathers. We kept glancing at each other, no doubt we were both thinking about that first day in here. We left the locker rooms and went out to the pitch where we had brought out some brooms. We had enough people to make full teams.

Draco looked over at me sheepishly. "Can I talk to you a minute?" he asked gesturing away from everyone.

I nodded and walked away from the group. "You alright?" I asked in concern.

He nodded. "I just wondered if we could be on the same team," he asked bashfully.

I grinned and felt my heart beat faster. "Yeah, I think that can be arranged. How about you play seeker and I'll chase?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. "You'd give up your seeker spot for me?" he asked in surprise.

I laughed and nodded. "It'll give me an excuse to watch you," I replied with a wink.

He blushed deeply, but grinned. We started back to the group and I was elected captain of one team and Ron was captain of the other. I picked Draco right away and then went through everyone until we had a full team. Zabini was on Ron's team and Parkinson ended up on mine. She looked nervous, but determined.

We kicked off to the air and grouped up as I handed out positions. My team looked quite surprised when I gave Draco my seeker spot and took up being a chaser. Once the balls were released, everyone forgot about it and we set about doing our assigned jobs. It was hard for me to watch Draco and chase at the same time, but I did watch him a few times and nearly got taken out by a bludger. He was amazing to watch. I hated how skilled he was when I played against him, but now I could value it.

The game went back and forth as to who was winning. Draco was diving every so often, but still hadn't come up with the snitch. He was playing against the current Gryffindor seeker who was pretty good in their own right, but I felt that Draco was doing better, but I was biased. Finally, after what seemed like the longest game in history, I saw Draco dive and the other seeker whip around and follow him and just before Draco would have no doubt hit the ground and I thought my heart was going to stop and never beat again, he pulled out of the dive with his hand in the air and a triumphant cry as I saw the glint of gold in his fist.

We whooped and flew towards him, congratulating him loudly. He looked quite pleased with himself and I couldn't help, but smile at that. We all came down and landed and Ron's team looked slightly dejected, but congratulated us. Everyone except Draco and I went to change. Instead of staying on the ground, Draco and I took to the air and flew next to each other around the pitch. He had a very pleased smile on his face. We stopped and hovered well above the pitch to the point that everything below us looked very small.

"You were brilliant," I complimented.

He turned his grin to me. "Oh, I know, but thank you," he replied smugly.

I rolled my eyes and moved closer to him. "I like watching you when you're not playing against me," I said quietly as I reached out to grip his arm. He leaned towards me and kissed me deeply. It was awkward, but enjoyable all the same.

He pulled back frowning. "Not enough," he said as he gestured for me to scoot back slightly on my broom. I stared at him apprehensively as he somehow managed to put himself on my broom and face me. Somehow, and I'm unsure how, but the broom stayed balanced and as he pressed against me and kissed me deeply, I lost my worry that we'd tumble out of the sky and just got lost in the kiss. We hadn't done much physically for a week so we definitely wanted each other and after watching each other play Quidditch and be reminded of our first experience in the locker rooms only made the wanting worse.

His hands slipped under my shirt and caressed every part of my skin that he could reach and I instantly responded. "I want you so badly right now," I whispered against his lips as I deepened our kiss.

"I want you more," he whispered back as he moved away to speak and then he was back, and attaching himself to my lips again.

"Come on, let's go," I said as he held on to me tightly and I moved down to the ground. We landed and rushed into the Quidditch locker rooms. Everyone had already gone back to the castle. We shed our gear and shoved it haphazardly into our lockers. We glanced at the showers once, but decided for some more comfort this time. We ran up to the castle. It'd be more difficult to get by people at this point since it was Friday and everyone was there, but we didn't care. We had to have each other. It was dinner time so it was likely that we'd be able to slip inside somewhere undetected.

We rushed inside and headed towards a small alcove near the stairs. "Where should we go?" I asked breathlessly. I reached out to touch him again. I kissed along his jaw and pressed myself against him. He dug his fingers into my hips and moaned quietly in my ear.

"Slytherin. No one will be in my dorm since it's dinner and I'm sure Blaise will go study right after. Plus, its closer," he whispered through clenched teeth, fighting back another moan.

"How am I supposed to get in there?" I breathed against his ear as I kissed it and then kissed back down to his neck.

"Your cloak of course," Draco whispered again.

I stepped back and looked at him. He grinned sheepishly and reached into his pocket, pulling out my shrunken cloak. He enlarged it to its normal size and handed it to me. I slipped it on and followed him out of the alcove. I was a little nervous heading into the snake den, but it might be easier than my dorm.

Draco said the password and the portrait opened and I followed him inside. There were a few people in the common room, but not many. They appeared to be heading out to dinner as well. I didn't have much more time to contemplate the amount of people in Slytherin as Draco had gone down the hall that led to the boy's dorm. He went to the last door and I saw just his name and Blaise's on the door. I frowned as he opened the door and I followed him in. The door shut behind us and Draco muttered a bunch of locking charms before he turned to look where he knew I was standing.

I dropped my invisibility cloak and Draco and I stared at each other for a few seconds before we pounced on each other. We kissed each other as if our lives depended on it. I was nearly dizzy with breathlessness as Draco gripped my shirt and started slipping it off over my head. He threw it behind him and pushed against me, guiding me towards his bed. I slid my hands under his shirt and slipped up his stomach and lightly caressed one of his nipples. He gasped and ground into me.

The back of my knees hit the bed and I collapsed back on it. Draco stood over me and as I looked at him, I felt my heart swell and my stomach flutter. His blonde hair fell over his forehead and brushed the tops of his ears. His gray eyes were sharp and bright, but I could see the storminess of his passion building underneath the brightness. He was literally the most beautiful person I had ever seen. His features had softened so much which only upped his attractiveness. I bit my lip as I looked him up and down, clothed or not, he was a sight to behold.

My eyes met his and the brightness had been replaced by the dark shade of storming clouds. "Merlin, Draco," I breathed. He smiled and reached for his shirt as he slipped it over his head and tossed it behind him. I watched with apt attention as he undid the buckle of his trousers and slid them over his muscular thighs. I could see his prominent cock through his pants and my mouth literally salivated at the sight. I looked back up at him with lustful eyes and watched by bated breath as he slowly slid his pants down his thighs and over his taut calves, never breaking eye contact with me. And there he stood, in all his naked glory.

"Draco, I swear, you're going to make me come just looking at you," I panted. I could feel my length pressed against my denims and it felt quite uncomfortable. He glanced down and noticed the bulge and stepped closer. He reached forward and undid my buckle. He slid my denims down, his eyes following the path that they travelled. He stared at my hardened length and wasted no time releasing me from the confines of my pants. He stared down at me, breathing quickly as he looked me up and down. His eyes darkened further. Everything about this moment sent my mind reeling.

I slid up on the bed and once settled I watched Draco slowly climb on to the bed and crawl towards me. He had a predatory look and I could only imagine what was coming my way. He straddled my thighs and leaned forward to kiss me. "Harry, I want you in all ways possible," he whispered against my lips.

I gulped and looked up at him with wide eyes. Merlin, this was fast…. But was it really? No, it wasn't. Like I'd been thinking all along, we've been dancing around each other for years; it was time to see what our chemistry could mean in other ways than fighting. "Then have me," I whispered back.

This time his eyes widened and took on an emotion that surprised me. It seemed like I had given him the most precious gift. Maybe I was, at least in his eyes. He crushed his lips to mine bringing his hands up to cradle my face. He ground into me and I groaned at the contact. I lifted my hips in response and soon we were moving against each other quickly. Panting and kissing and touching anything that we could reach.

Draco paused and broke our kiss. "I'm going to come if we keep doing this," he groaned.

I smirked at him. "Isn't that the point?" I teased.

He smirked back, but soon colored deeply. "Well, yes, but I want to come inside you," he whispered hopefully.

My eyes widened again. I didn't think that he meant that kind of wanting…. or did I? "Like you want to have sex with me?" I asked in a shaky voice.

He stared at me for several moments like he was thinking about it. "I… yeah…. I do, but… we can wait, if you're not sure. I mean, I kind of thought that you knew what I meant or well, maybe I didn't make it clear because even I didn't know…." he trailed off unsurely and bit his lip.

I stared at him. I searched how I was feeling right now and knew I didn't want to stop. I wasn't sure how it would all work, I mean, I knew, but I wasn't sure how it would turn out. Merlin, I wanted him, badly, but what would that mean for us? What would it change for us? "Okay," I replied.

His eyes widened. "Okay?" he asked unsurely.

I nodded. "Yes," I confirmed.

He grinned and kissed me deeply again. We started moving against each other again as we had lost some momentum in our hesitation, but it didn't take long for either of us to get back into it. Soon, Draco had moved down to my entrance and I squeezed my eyes shut as he began his gentle exploration. His fingers had been lathered in lube and he moved slowly and carefully. He moved one finger in and out of me slowly and I couldn't believe how amazing it felt. Soon I was wriggling and wanting more. He introduced a second finger and I nearly came at the intrusion. He moved in and out of me carefully, stretching me slowly. I couldn't imagine what his cock would feel like in me, but I could only imagine that it would be amazing.

He pushed in a third and I cried out in both pleasure and pain. Draco stilled. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded, afraid to speak. Truthfully, I was just fine, but the reality of what was happening between us and how much this would change us hit me. He continued his stretching and soon I was begging him to put his glorious cock in me. He put more lube on himself and lifted my legs. He lined himself up and slowly pushed into me. My eyes flew open at the new sensation. It didn't hurt nearly as much and the pleasure was overwhelming as he became fully sheathed. He didn't move. His arms and legs were shaking.

"Salazar, Harry, you feel so unbelievably good…." he strained, his voice shaking.

Draco shifted slightly and brushed against something that made me cry out and leak some more pre-come. I arched my back and he brushed the spot again. "Move, Draco," I bit out. The sensation was too amazing to wait any longer.

He stared at me in disbelief of my reaction and started to move and every time he pushed back into me he hit the spot that sent me reeling. It wasn't long before I knew I would come. I brought my hand to my cock and started to move it up and down quickly while Draco moved in and out of me. His eyes were screwed up tightly and he was breathing quickly. I met his movements each time and moved my hand faster and faster. I felt the constriction and then felt hot come bursting out of me. Draco gasped and groaned as I tightened around him, causing him to come as well.

We were both panting and spent. We were a mess. Draco slid out of me with a not so attractive popping sound and collapsed next to me. I had just had sex with Draco Malfoy.

We were both flat on our backs, staring up at Draco's bed hangings. I had cleaned us up and he had cast a soothing spell on my entrance. We weren't touching and we weren't speaking. I wasn't sure what he was thinking. Hell, I wasn't even sure what I was thinking. Things had definitely just changed between us and I wondered if it had been too soon, if we should have waited to have sex.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

I sighed. "I'm not sure. What are you thinking?"

He sighed as well. "I'm not sure."

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked. I looked over at him and he looked torn.

"Yes and no," he said quietly. He wouldn't look at me. I frowned. I was surprised by this reaction. I thought for sure that it wouldn't be this awkward after we had done what we just did. It had been amazing and felt so perfectly right. I sat up though and got up from his bed. I gathered up my clothes and started to slip them on. Draco watched me the entire time and said nothing. He did, however, look more torn than he had before.

I stood awkwardly by the door and looked back at him. "Well, when you know what you're thinking, let me know," I said. I slipped on my invisibility cloak and left Draco's room without looking back. I knew if I did look back, Draco would look devastated.

I managed to get out the portrait hole easily enough since no one was in the dorm. I wasn't feeling much like dinner. I skipped the Great Hall and went up to the Gryffindor tower. I shut myself in my room and sat on my bed, staring at nothing.

I had just had glorious sex with Draco Malfoy, someone I was falling for more rapidly than I anticipated. We went from two blokes snogging to two blokes trying out being friends openly, to shagging in a matter of a week. Our feelings were intense; they always had been and everything that I felt when I was with him was brilliant. I still didn't know everything about him as the new Draco, but I knew enough that I knew that I could fall in love with him one day and maybe I already was. I knew that I wanted to have sex with him again, but I also knew that I just wanted to be with him. Cuddling, talking, laughing, hanging out, whatever we did, I wanted to be with him.

I wanted to go down there and talk to him, figure out how he was feeling, but I also felt kind of hurt with the way he just let me leave. What if he regretted having sex with me? What if it wasn't what he had hoped? What if he never wanted to be around me again? What if it had all been a mistake?

I sighed and got up, changing into pajamas, and got back into bed. I closed my bed hangings and settled into my blankets. I stared up at nothing and turned my mind off. Sleep would elude me and my friends would come in, wondering why I was 'asleep' already. I ignored them and pretended to be asleep. Maybe tomorrow would be better. Maybe tomorrow I'd be able to face Draco and face the ending of something that had barely begun.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is well... funny and steamy and fluffy so enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and not wanting to go downstairs for breakfast, but it was Saturday and I merely had to pop in and then I could come back up here and lay in bed all day. My mood had not gotten any better. Actually, it had probably gotten worse. I sighed, opened my bed hangings, and wandered into the bathroom. I showered and brushed my teeth. I attempted to fix my hair, but didn't have much luck. I never did. I went back into the room and got some new clothes on. I looked up and realized that Neville was the only one in there and he was looking at me in concern. I sighed.

"Morning, Neville," I said quietly.

"Do you want to hear what I know or do you want to tell me what's the matter first?" he asked without greeting.

I shrugged. "Doesn't really matter," I commented.

"Alright, then. You didn't show up for dinner last night and yet, Malfoy did, and when he saw that you weren't there, he looked rather alarmed. He was so alarmed that he came over to the Gryffindor table and asked to speak with me. Imagine my surprise when he pulled me, literally pulled me out into the hallway and asked me if I'd seen you. He apologized to me for pulling me in the hallway, but he looked rather frantic and worried about you which in turn got me worried. I asked him what happened and he didn't outright tell me, but he said that he was an idiot and that he had hurt your feelings. Of course, I was a bit upset about that and threatened to kick his arse for hurting your feelings, but then he explained in so many words what the problem was and I was properly embarrassed to hear about it. He wanted to come up here to the tower to see if you were here, but I told him I'd check and then send him an owl. He sent an owl back which clearly showed his worry about the current state of your relationship," Neville explained.

He looked a bit angry and annoyed, but yet pleasantly surprised at the way that Draco had reacted. I wasn't sure what to think of his reaction other than that maybe we weren't over. "Well, we did something major together that definitely changed our relationship, but then he just said nothing and let me leave. I came back here, upset of course, and worried that we were through and that he regretted what we did. I sat here for awhile just thinking about us and how I might be falling in love with him and wondering if it was too fast and wishing that I could just be with him and spend time with him. I didn't want to face anyone so I just got my pajamas on, got in bed, and pretended to be asleep. I'm not proud of my cowardice, but he hurt my feelings," I explained.

Neville stared at me for several moments, contemplating what I was telling him. "You and Malfoy had sex, didn't you?" he asked quietly, blushing deeply. I nodded sadly. "That's really serious. I mean, if you and Malfoy were honestly just fuck buddies or something, and there were no feelings, well, real serious feelings anyway, then I could see the whole fucking thing, but you guys have real feelings for each other. I've seen the looks you've exchanged this week and the way you act towards each other. You had sex with him. You made love with him. You guys took your intense connection to a whole other level. I imagine, and I'm surprised I'm saying this, but Malfoy was probably struggling with the feelings, the intense feelings that he had with you by having sex with you. You can't blame the guy for not knowing what to think," Neville reasoned.

I stared at him and blinked several times. Why hadn't I thought that? "Now who's the idiot?" I said with a frown as I sunk down onto my bed and put my head in my hands.

"You're not an idiot, Harry," Neville said as he sat down next to me and patted me on the back. "It's hard to look at it the way I just said when you're directly involved. You need to talk to him. I have a feeling that he's going to be looking for you the second you walk out of the tower," he finished.

I lifted my head and nodded. "Thanks, mate," I said quietly as I stood and started for the door.

"Wait, Harry," he paused and I turned to look at him. "I'm sorry for my reluctance the other day. I can tell that he's different now and that he cares a lot about you. You should be with him and you shouldn't hide it," he continued.

I smiled at him and nodded. I opened the door and froze. Draco was standing on the other side with his hand up like he was going to knock on the door. He paused and looked at me. Several emotions crossed his face.

"Or the second you walk out of the dorm," Neville said as he slipped past me and Draco. Draco barely acknowledged him as he kept his gaze on me. I stepped back and he came into the dorm. I shut the door, locking it, and turned to face him.

He rushed me then, slamming me into the door as he attacked my lips frantically. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his as he devoured me. I vaguely heard shouting behind me, on the other side of the door.

"Harry! Open up, mate! Stun him! Stun him!" Ron yelled through the door as he jiggled the knob. I wasn't sure how Draco must have looked when he came in, but based on Ron's reaction, it probably wasn't a good look.

"Ron! Stop! I can guarantee that what you think is going on in there is not what is going on in there!" Neville yelled.

I moaned then as Draco slid his hands up my back and slipped my shirt over my head. He moved down from my lips, along my jaw, down my neck, down my chest, and across my stomach trailing kisses the entire way.

"What do you mean? He's obviously getting beat up in there! Listen to him! I knew Malfoy was being too nice! I knew he had an ulterior motive! Listen to him! We have to get in there!" Ron cried. He forgot that he was a wizard in his panic because he wasn't even attempting to use his wand.

Neville laughed and handed Ron an extendable ear. Hermione had heard the commotion and was standing in the hallway wondering what on earth was happening. Ron thrust the extendable ear into his own ear and dropped it by the door. It slid under the crack and soon Ron heard everything that was happening.

Draco undid my belt buckle and took both my denims and my pants down in one fell swoop. I gasped and dropped my head back against the door. Draco took me into his mouth and I groaned loudly. "Gods, Draco!" I cried as he assaulted my head, devouring me like I was his last meal. He took me all in and ran his tongue up and down my shaft. My body was shaking and I was barely holding myself up. He hummed and moaned as he continued sucking me off. I was going to come any minute now.

On the other side of the door, Ron was getting paler and paler, but he couldn't stop listening. Neville was barely containing his laughter. Hermione looked at Ron and started to panic herself. Neville snickered as he handed her another ear. She put the ear bud in and dropped the ear and it joined Ron's. She instantly colored and froze as she listened to what was happening.

"Draco, Merlin, I'm going to come!" I cried as I wound my fingers into Draco's hair and released, moaning the entire time. Draco took everything in, every last drop, and he didn't cough and he didn't gag. He stood up and looked at me apologetically.

Ron and Hermione were both white as a ghost now and slowly pulled their ear buds out. They wordlessly handed the ears back to Neville who was laughing so hard that he wasn't making a sound. They moved away from the door in a daze, Neville following after them, still laughing.

I was panting and had my eyes closed. This wasn't how I imagined meeting up with Draco this morning would go. I thought we would talk and figure out what happened yesterday. Of course, this was a wonderful alternative, but it didn't solve a single thing.

"We need to talk," I whispered hoarsely.

"I know and I want to go first," he said. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I nodded, pulled up my pants and denims, and followed him over to my bed. We sat down and faced each other. He took a deep breath and looked at me seriously. "I'm so sorry for the way yesterday ended. Having sex with you was the most amazing and fulfilling thing that I have ever done. I shouldn't have allowed you to leave and I should have known what to say, but the truth is, Harry, having sex with you made the feelings I have for you explode and expand into something greater than I have ever experienced. You have to understand something about me. I've never experienced any intense feelings for someone, ever. I've never strongly liked anyone and I've most definitely never loved anyone. Having sex with you connected me to you in a way that no one else has ever been connected to you. I just got so overwhelmed and confused about whether or not it was too soon. And last night, when I didn't see you at dinner, I nearly lost it and wanted to tear the castle apart to find you and explain. I realized then that I have really, really strong feelings for you and I don't care if it's too soon. I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time," he explained.

I stared at him for several moments, unblinking. Holy bollocks…. Draco Malfoy was in love with me. He loved me. And I was in love with him. "When I left your dorm, my mind was racing. I was so scared that you regretted what we did and that you would never want to see me again. I thought that you thought that we were a mistake. I was so upset about it all. I realized, as my mind frantically raced through all the horrible things that I thought you were thinking about me, that I didn't want us to be over. I liked the sex and I like all the sexual stuff we do, but what I like more is just being with you. And I realized that I'm in love with you, too. Our feelings have always been intense towards each other and we just expressed them in a different way, through sex. I'm in love with you and I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me. I want to know more about you, the real you," I replied, finally finding the words to express how I felt.

He stared at me and his eyes looked like they were glistening as they filled with tears. He wiped at them and blushed. "What if I want you for forever?" he asked quietly.

I grinned. "Then you'll have me for forever," I replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is short, like way short, and all smut... Harry was trying not to be predictable. The next chapter is the last one. Enjoy!**

He nodded. "I knew giving you a blow job would soften you up and make it easier for you to forgive me," he teased as he winked at me.

I lifted an eyebrow and then narrowed my gaze at him. "I see. It seems that I shouldn't be so predictable," I said darkly.

He looked at me nervously, wondering if I was serious or not. I grinned a bit harsher than I should have and flicked my hand at him, forcing him to lie down. He looked at me fearfully and I just laughed and settled over him and kissed him deeply. "Unpredictable?" I whispered.

"Holy Merlin's beard, I thought you were going to torture me or something," he replied, his voice shaking.

I grinned and slid my hand to his chest and then up his arm to his hand, extending it. I flicked my hand and ropes wrapped loosely around his wrist and secured his wrist to the bed. I did the same with his other hand and secured him. He stared at me in disbelief and tugged at his ropes. He looked panicked.

"Just relax," I said soothingly as I opened his shirt and started kissing a path from his neck down to the top of his pants. He relaxed instantly and started to writhe under me. I undid his trousers and pulled them off with his pants and stared down at his glistening cock. I licked my lips and watched as pre-come dribbled out and heard Draco moan at my gesture.

I leaned down and went to work on his leaking cock. He moaned and whimpered as I teased him mercilessly. My own cock was standing at attention, straining against the confines of my denims. I slipped out of them and gasped at the cool air hitting my overly sensitive member. I went back to work, bringing Draco close to the edge. He arched and I could feel him building up to come, but I moved off him and looked up at him. He growled and glared at me.

"Potter, don't you dare leave me hanging," he ordered.

I grinned. "I'm going to release you, but you must do the following or I _will_ leave you hanging," I told him. He nodded eagerly. I grinned further. "When I release you, I want you to take off your shirt, flip over to your stomach and then push up onto your hands and knees," I directed.

His eyes widened and he nodded slowly in agreement. I flicked my hand, releasing him, and he did what I said without any hesitation. My mouth went dry immediately as I looked at his perfect arse. _Merlin's balls_. _No, Draco's balls and arse and oh, my, Salazar…._ I was going to come right that second if I didn't do what I planned. He was a sight to behold in this way.

Draco looked over his shoulder at me and that nearly did me in. I bit my lip and felt my cock jump at attention. Draco looked at me and must have seen the darkness of my eyes because he looked even more aroused than he had before. "Afraid, Potter?" he asked, he challenged.

I growled as I moved towards him, placing my cock at his entrance, pressing against him. He gasped and pushed back into me. He turned away from me. I leaned forward and pressed kisses down his back slowly as I slid my hand across one of his arse cheeks. I cast a lubrication charm and started my gentle perusal of his entrance. He groaned when I first entered him and tensed. I waited for him to adjust, knowing that he would need that time. He settled and I started to move in and out of him slowly. I introduced a second finger and then a third and before I knew it, he was pushing back against me, begging for more.

I granted his request and settled in behind him. Using his hips as an anchor, I slowly entered my lubed-up cock into his entrance. I waited every centimeter that I went into him to wait for him to adjust. It wasn't long before I was fully sheathed and we were both panting with exertion. Sex was exhausting.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I ran my hand soothingly down his back.

He nodded vigorously, no doubt not trusting himself to speak. I nodded in response, even though he couldn't see me and started moving slowly in and out of him. I hit the same spot that he must have hit in me the night before because he cried out and slammed back into me. I reached to his front and gripped his rock hard member in my hand and started to stroke him in the same rhythm as I moved in and out of him. It took me a moment to get the right exact rhythm, but when I did, Draco was crying out and moaning louder than I expected him too. I didn't care enough at that moment to cast a silencing spell.

I felt Draco shake beneath me and I felt hot come spilling over my hand and his walls clenching around me. I cried out as I slammed into him two more times before I came. Nothing compared to the kind of orgasm that this was. It was one where I saw stars and felt light headed and so completely drained. I felt like a wet noodle.

Draco collapsed as I slid out of him and I collapsed briefly on top of him. I rolled off, muttered a cleansing and soothing charm and no sooner had I done that then I had an armful of naked Draco Malfoy cuddling against my side.

He was panting as he tried to regain his breath. We held onto each other for several moments, calming our breathing and relishing in how much better the second time went than the first. This was how last night should have gone, but we both knew that if it had, this wouldn't have been nearly as amazing.

"That was brilliant," Draco whispered as he kissed my chest.

"So brilliant," I repeated as I kissed the top of his head.

He popped up on his elbow and looked down at me. He had a soft look in his eyes and he reached out to brush the hair off my forehead and trace the scar for a moment. "How did I get so lucky?" he whispered. His expression changed to one where he looked as if he didn't deserve me.

I reached up and smoothed his frowning lines. "You deserve me and I deserve you. We're both lucky. Now kiss me and remind me just how lucky I am to have you," I whispered back. He grinned and leaned down and kissed me deeply. We didn't quite make it to breakfast that morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright, that's it. This is the end of this fluffy, smutty adventure. I definitely enjoyed this story and I hope you all did as well. I'm working on four story ideas right now so this will not be the last of me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited. Thank you to the guest readers who I can't reply to your reviews. I appreciate them :) Enjoy!**

Draco and I had fallen asleep for about an hour after we had kissed each other senseless. When we woke up, we talked about numerous things, random things. We laughed and smiled. We argued, but always soothed away the arguments with kisses and caresses and breathless apologies. We learned that we had much more in common than being in love with each other and amazing chemistry. We confirmed that forever seemed pretty darn great.

Around lunch and another small nap, my stomach growled loudly. "We should probably get up," I said as I turned to look down at Draco. His eyes were closed and he was breathing softly.

"I'm not hungry," he muttered. His stomach disagreed and growled loudly.

"Your stomach seems to think otherwise," I teased.

"Traitorous body part," he muttered in annoyance.

I laughed and slid out from under him, slipping my clothes back on and going into the bathroom to fix my hair, or at least attempt anyway. When I came back out, Draco was buttoning up his shirt and looking as sexy as ever, making me question whether or not we should leave or just get back in bed. My stomach grumbled again and I knew that my hunger would win out.

"You look amazing," I whispered as I walked over to him and kissed him again.

"I call it the 'just fucked by Harry Potter look' and only available for Draco Malfoy," he replied. He grinned cheekily and kissed me passionately.

"So are you saying that were like boyfriends now?" I questioned.

He frowned in thought. "Boyfriends seems not enough…." he trailed off thoughtfully.

I blushed. "Lovers?" I suggested.

"Not enough," he responded again thoughtfully.

"I don't think there is any word that can best describe what we have," I told him.

"Oh, there is, but it's definitely too soon for that," he replied with a wink.

I blushed deeply and felt my stomach warm. Was he implying what I think he was implying? Merlin….

We walked out of my dorm after we made sure we were both presentable enough. I stopped before we headed out into the common room and looked up at him. "Are you ready to tell everyone about us?" I asked quietly.

Draco grinned and reached up to cradle my face. He ran his thumbs along my jaw and leaned forward to kiss me lovingly. "Try and stop me," he whispered against my lips as he pecked me once more. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He gasped and hesitated for just a moment. He buried his face in my neck and pressed a kiss there. "I'm going to say it," he whispered.

"Say what?" I asked in confusion.

"I love you, Harry," he whispered.

Oh…. I sighed in content and held him closer. "I love you, Draco," I whispered back.

We separated and kissed once more before we walked out into the common room to a scene we weren't quite expecting. Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch with their backs to us and Neville and some other Gryffindors were looking at them in both amusement and some slight concern.

I rushed over to my best mates and looked at them. Their faces were pale and their eyes were wide and they both appeared to be muttering something over and over and shaking their heads.

"Neville, what is wrong with them?" I demanded, worry evident in my tone.

Draco joined me and looked down at them in confusion. "They look like they've seen a ghost or something," he commented.

"Or they suspected one thing and found out it was an entirely different thing," Neville commented cryptically.

I looked over at him in confusion. "How long have they been like this?" I questioned.

"Since Malfoy went into the dorm," he replied nonchalantly.

I looked between him and my two best mates still in confusion. "Why would they look like…." I stopped as I looked between them again and then looked at Draco who looked like he had figured it out a minute before me. His eyes were wide, but he was smirking in amusement. I looked over at Neville and saw the extendable ears in his hands and then remembered Ron's hollering from the other side of the door.

"You didn't," I said looking at Neville in shock.

"Oh, he did, alright," Draco replied with amusement. He started to laugh and everyone in the room, aside from Hermione and Ron, stared at him in surprise. Apparently they had not heard him laugh before, at least a friendly laugh. He clapped Neville on the back and looked down at them again, laughing harder.

"Draco, stop," I admonished. He couldn't stop himself so he moved away to try and contain his laughter.

I rolled my eyes and crouched down in front of Hermione. I shook her hard and she snapped out of her stupor and looked at me. She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "Harry James Potter, when I said that you should try and be friends with Malfoy, I didn't mean friends with benefits," she scolded.

I laughed and shook my head. Draco came back over and looked at her. She was blushing deeply. "We aren't friends with benefits, Granger," he told her seriously.

She looked up at him in confusion. "I know what I heard," she replied in a scandalized voice.

He smiled carefully at her. "I'm in love with him," he told her sincerely.

Everyone, who wasn't in a comatose state, gasped loudly at this revelation. Hermione's eyes went to me asking if it was true. I smiled and nodded. "And I'm in love with him," I told her in response to her unanswered question.

"You are?" she asked both of us. We nodded. She sat back on the couch to process the information. I took that moment to shake Ron and he immediately looked at me in horror. His eyes went between Draco and me quickly.

"You… you… and he….he… and then you, and…" Ron couldn't form a complete sentence. Hermione turned to look at him. She gripped his cheeks in her hands and got him to focus on her.

"They love each other, Ronald. Malfoy and Harry are in love. Their together. Their happy," she said as she looked back at us with a smile. "It all happened so quickly, but I see it. I believe it," she said. She stood up and hugged me. She stepped back from me and looked at Draco for a moment. She extended her hand to him and he stared at it for just a moment in surprise before he took her hand and they shook. However, Draco let out a squeak of surprise as Hermione gripped his hand and pulled him towards her. "Now, Malfoy, listen to me carefully, you remember what I did to you in third year, right?" she asked. He nodded. "That pales in comparison to what I'll do to you if you hurt him," she warned.

He nodded. "Noted," he replied fearfully.

She smiled sweetly at him and let go. She turned to look at Ron and frowned. He was still in shock so she did the only reasonable thing one did in these situations. She slapped him across the face.

He startled and looked up at her in surprise. "Mione!" he cried.

She smirked at him. "There, now that you've snapped out of it, let's go eat. I'm famished." She started for the door.

"Wait! Hold on! What about Malfoy and Harry?" he demanded.

"We're together, Weasley. Simple as that," Draco said as he started towards the door behind Hermione.

Ron looked over at me in confusion. It seemed that Hermione slapped him so hard that he forgot what he had heard. "Isn't it great?" I asked as I went to join Draco and Hermione. Draco grinned at me and pulled me towards him, kissing me deeply. Ron let out a strangled cry and we turned to see him covering his eyes with one hand and trying unsuccessfully to plug both ears with the other.

"Stop! Please stop! I already have the most horrible dream in my head of you and Malfoy shagging in the dorm room. Don't make it a reality," he cried.

Neville leaned towards him and whispered into his ear. "Not a dream mate. It's a reality."

Ron looked horrified again and started to splutter as we all left the common room. He mumbled and couldn't complete a coherent sentence the entire way down to the Great Hall. Maybe some lunch would help him find his words.

Despite Hermione and Ron's initial shock, it seemed that they were accepting of us. I looked over at Draco once more before we entered the Great Hall and pulled him into a kiss. The doors had opened wide enough that our kiss was not missed by most of the student body. Neither one of us cared. We were in this for the long haul and would weather any storm that might come our way.


End file.
